3 Metros Sobre el Cielo
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Badboy!Blaine Es la crónica de un amor improbable, casi imposible, pero inevitable, que terminará arrastrándolos en un frenético viaje iniciático en donde juntos descubrirán el primer gran amor. Kurt, un chico de clase media-altaeducado en la bondad, en la inocencia y en las normas. B, rebelde, impulsivo, inconsciente, aficionado al riesgo y al peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, se que aún no he acabado CSDA, y lo haré, pero vi que, cómo nadie hizo la adaptación de 3MSC en Klaine, me animé a hacerlo, ya que si que vi la película y ya se cómo va (aunque me he olvidado un poco xd) pero bueno, aquí está.  
><strong>

**Y sí, es copiado y pegado, FUERA COMENTARIOS HATERS O M*ERDAS DE ESAS**

* * *

><p>«Sebastian tiene el mejor culo de Europa.»<p>

El _grafitto _rojo brilla con toda su desfachatez sobre una columna del puente de la avenida Francia.

Cerca, una águila real, esculpida mucho tiempo atrás, seguramente ha visto al culpable pero no hablará nunca. Algo más abajo, como un pequeño aguilucho protegido por las rapaces garras de mármol, está sentado él.

El pelo corto, casi a cepillo, rebajado en la nuca como el de un marine y una cazadora Levi's de color oscuro.

El cuello levantado, un Marlboro en la boca y las Ray-Ban en los ojos. Aspecto de duro, aunque no lo necesita. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, a pesar de que son pocos los que han tenido oportunidad de poder apreciarla.

Tras el paso de cebra, algunos coches se han detenido amenazadores en el semáforo. Ahí están, en fila, como en una carrera, si no fuera por su variedad. Un Cinquecento, un New Beatle, un Micra, un coche americano sin identificar y un viejo Fiat Punto.

En el interior de un Mercedes 200, un delgado dedo con las uñas mordidas da un leve empujón a un CD. En los altavoces Pioneer laterales, la voz de un grupo de rock cobra vida repentinamente. El coche se pone de nuevo en marcha siguiendo la marea. Como dice la canción, él también quisiera saber _¿Dónde está el amor?_

Pero ¿existe realmente? De una cosa está seguro, prescindiría gustoso de su hermana, quien desde atrás sigue repitiendo con insistencia:

«Pon a Eros, venga, quiero escuchar a Eros.»

El Mercedes pasa precisamente cuando el cigarrillo, ya terminado, cae al suelo, empujado por un impulso certero y ayudado por un soplo de viento. Él baja por la escalera de mármol, se acomoda sus Levi's 501 y después se sube en la Honda azul VF 750 Custom. Como por arte de magia, se encuentra de pronto entre los coches. Su Adidas derecha cambia las marchas, embraga y deja ir el motor, que, potente, lo empuja entre el tráfico como una ola.

El sol está saliendo y es una bonita mañana. Él se dirige a clase; él aún no se ha acostado. Un día como otro cualquiera. Pero en el semáforo se encuentran el uno al lado del otro. Y a partir de ese momento, ya no será un día cualquiera.

Rojo.

Él le mira. La ventanilla está bajada; un mechón de pelo castaño descubre levemente su cuello suave. Un perfil amable pero decidido, los ojos azules, dulces y serenos, escuchan soñadores y entornados una canción. Tanta calma le impresiona.

—¡Eh!

Él se vuelve hacia él, sorprendido. Él sonríe, inmóvil junto a él, en aquella moto, los hombros anchos, las manos tempranamente bronceadas, pues están a mediados de abril.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

—No, tengo que ir a clase.

—¿Y por qué no haces ver que vas y te recojo delante de la escuela?

—Perdona —exhibe una sonrisa forzada y falsa—, pero me he equivocado de respuesta: no me apetece ir a dar un paseo contigo.

—Pues te divertirías...

—Lo dudo.

—Resolvería todos tus problemas.

—Yo no tengo problemas.

—Ahora soy yo el que duda.

Verde.

El Mercedes 200 se pone en marcha dejando que la sonrisa segura de él se desvanezca. El padre se vuelve hacia ella:

—Pero ¿quién era ése?, ¿un amigo tuyo?

—No, papá, sólo un cretino...

Algunos segundos después la Honda se sitúa de nuevo junto al coche.

Él se agarra a la ventanilla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha da un poco de gas, para no hacer demasiado esfuerzo, aunque con ese pedazo de brazo no debería suponerle muchos problemas. El único que parece tener alguno es el padre.

—Pero ¿qué hace ese inconsciente? ¿Por qué se pega tanto al coche?

—Tranquilo, papá, yo me ocupo...

Se vuelve decidido hacia él:

—Oye, ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No.

—Pues búscatelo.

—Ya he encontrado algo que me gusta.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es?

—Ir a dar un paseo contigo. Vamos, te llevo a la calle Olimpica, corremos un poco con la moto, te invito a comer y luego te devuelvo a la salida de clase. Te lo juro.

—Me temo que tus juramentos valen bien poco.

—Eso es cierto —sonríe—. ¿Ves?, ahora que sabes tantas cosas de mí, confiésalo, ya empiezo a gustarte, ¿eh?

Él se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Vamos, ya basta —dice, y abre un libro que ha sacado de la bolsa Nike de piel—. Ahora debo concentrarme en mi verdadero y único problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—El examen de latín.

—Creía que era el sexo.

Él se vuelve, molesta. Esta vez ya no sonríe, ni siquiera de mentira.

—Quita la mano de la ventanilla.

—¿Y dónde quieres que la ponga?

Él pulsa un botón.

—No puedo decírtelo: mi padre está presente.

La ventanilla eléctrica empieza a subir. Él espera hasta el último

instante y después aparta la mano.

—Nos vemos.

No le da tiempo a oír su seco «No». Tuerce ligeramente hacia la derecha, toma la curva, escala con las marchas y desaparece veloz entre los coches. El Mercedes prosigue su viaje, ahora más tranquilo, hacia el colegio.

—Pero ¿tú sabes quién es ése? —La cabeza de la hermana asoma repentinamente entre los dos asientos—. Lo llaman Matrícula de Honor.

—Para mí es sólo un idiota.

Después, abre el libro de latín y empieza a repasar el ablativo absoluto.

De repente, deja de leer y mira hacia afuera. ¿Es ése realmente su único problema? Por descontado, no es el que dice ese tipo. Y de todos modos, no va a volver a verlo. Retoma la lectura decidida. El coche gira a la izquierda, hacia la escuela Falconieri.

«Sí, yo no tengo problemas y no volveré a verlo nunca más.»

En realidad, no sabe lo mucho que se está equivocando. Sobre ambas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

La luna asoma alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol frondoso. Los ruidos, extrañamente lejanos. Desde una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Algo más abajo, las líneas blancas de la pista de tenis brillan rectas bajo la palidez lunar y el fondo de la piscina vacía espera triste el verano. En un primer plano del bloque de apartamentos, una chica rubia, no demasiado alta, con los ojos azules y la piel aterciopelada, se mira indecisa al espejo.

—¿Necesitas la camiseta negra elástica de Onyx?

—No sé.

—¿Y los pantalones azules? —grita Elizabeth desde su habitación.

—No sé.

—Y las mallas, ¿te las pones?

Ahora Elizabeth está inmóvil frente a la puerta mirando a Kurt, que tiene los cajones del dormitorio abiertos y la ropa esparcida por todas partes.

—Entonces cojo esto...

Elizabeth avanza entre algunas Superga de diversos colores esparcidas por el suelo, todas del treinta y siete.

—¡No! Eso no te lo pongas porque le tengo cariño.

—Me lo llevo igualmente.

Kurt se levanta de pronto con los brazos en jarras:

—Perdona, pero no me lo he puesto nunca...

—¡Pues habértelo puesto antes!

—Sí, para que luego me lo deformes...

Elizabeth mira irónica a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? Fuiste tú quien se puso el otro día mi pantalón azul cielo, y ahora tienes que ser adivino para distinguir mis bonitas curvas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Ese pantalón lo ensanchó Chandler Kiehl.

—¿Qué? ¿Chandler lo intentó y no me habías dicho nada?

—Hay poco que contar.

—No lo creo, a juzgar por cómo quedó mi pantalón.

—Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Qué me dices de esta chaqueta azul con la camisa rosa melocotón debajo?

—No cambies de tema. Dime cómo fue.

—Oh, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas...

—No.

Kurt mira a su hermana pequeña. Es cierto, no lo sabe. Aún no puede saberlo. Está demasiado rellenita y no hay nada lo bastante bonito en ella para convencer a alguien de que le ensanche un pantalón.

—Nada. ¿Te acuerdas de que la otra tarde le dije a mamá que iba a estudiar a casa de Rachel?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Pues que en realidad fui al cine con Chandler Kiehl.

—¿Qué?

—La película no era nada del otro mundo y, bien mirado, él tampoco.

—De acuerdo, pero vayamos al quid de la cuestión. ¿Cómo se ensanchó el pantalón?

—Bueno, hacía diez minutos que había empezado la película y él no dejaba de moverse en su asiento. Pensé: «Este cine es realmente incómodo, pero creo que lo que Chandler quiere es meterme mano.» Y la verdad es que al poco rato fue acercándose más y más a mí y pasó el brazo por encima de mi respaldo. Oye, ¿qué te parece si me pongo el conjunto verde, el que tiene los botoncitos delante?

—¡Sigue!

—Pues eso, del respaldo bajó poco a poco hacia el hombro.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo... nada. Hacía ver que no me daba cuenta. Miraba la película, como interesadísimo. Después me atrajo hacia él y me besó.

—¿Chandler Kiehl te besó? ¡Caray!

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

—Bueno, es un chico guapo.

—Sí, pero se lo tiene muy creído... Siempre está mirándose al espejo... Bueno, total, que en el intermedio recuperó casi de inmediato su posición inicial. Me invitó a un cornete Algida. La película había mejorado claramente, quizá también gracias a las avellanas del helado...

Yo me distraje y de pronto lo encontré con las manos demasiado abajo para mi gusto. Intenté alejarme y entonces él se agarró a tu pantalón azul, y ahí fue cuando se ensachó.

—¡Qué cerdo!

—Ya, imagínate que no quería soltarlo. Y después, ¿sabes qué hizo?

—No, ¿qué hizo?

—Se desabrochó los pantalones, me cogió la mano y me la empujó hacia abajo. Sí, o sea, hacia su cosa...

—¡No! ¡Entonces es realmente un cerdo! ¿Y luego?

—Entonces, para calmarlo, tuve que sacrificar mi cornete. Lo cogí y se lo metí en la bragueta. ¡Si hubieras visto el salto que dio!

—¡Bien, hermanita! ¡Así se hace!...

Ambas estallan en una carcajada. Después Elizabeth, aprovechando el momento de regocijo, se aleja con el conjunto verde de su hermana.

Algo más allá, en el estudio, sobre un blando sofá de dibujos de cachemira, Burt se prepara la pipa. Le divierte toda esa parafernalia del tabaco, pero en realidad es sólo un apaño. En casa ya no lo dejan fumar sus Marlboro. Su mujer, una empedernida jugadora de tenis, y sus hijas, demasiado pendientes de la salud, lo riñen cada vez que enciende un cigarrillo; y así fue como se pasó a la pipa. «¡Te da más clase y te hace parecer más reflexivo!», había dicho Carole.

Burt reflexionó largo y tendido sobre ello y finalmente decidió que era mejor tener un trozo de madera entre los labios y un paquete de Marlboro escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes que discutir con su mujer.

Da una chupada a la pipa mientras recorre con el mando a distancia los distintos canales de televisión. Ya sabe dónde detenerse: algunas chicas bajan por una escalera lateral canturreando una estúpida cancioncita y enseñando sus compactos senos.

—Burt, ¿estás listo?

En seguida cambia de canal.

—Claro, cariño.

Carole lo mira. Él permanece sentado en el sofá, perdiendo parte de su seguridad.

—Vamos, cámbiate la corbata, ponte esta burdeos.

Carole abandona la habitación sin posibilidad de discusión. Burt se deshace el nudo de su corbata preferida. Después, pulsa en el mando el botón número cinco. Pero en lugar de las chicas guapas debe contentarse con una pobre ama de casa que, enmarcada dentro de un alfabeto, intenta hacerse rica. Burt se pone la corbata burdeos y dedica al nuevo nudo toda su atención.

En el pequeño baño que separa las habitaciones de los dos hermanos, Elizabeth se está pasando con el lápiz de ojos. Kurt aparece a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece?

Lleva un pantalón ajustado negro con detalles color grises que se le ciñe delicadamente a la cintura, una blusa azul con flecos.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Bien.

—Pero ¿no muy bien?

—Muy bien.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué no dices muy bien?

Elizabeth sigue intentando trazar recta la línea que debería hacer más grandes sus ojos.

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta el color.

—Sí, pero aparte del color...

—No me gustan demasiado las forma de esa blusa.

—Sí, pero aparte de la forma...

—Bueno, ya sabes que no me gustan los flecos.

—Ya, pero no las tengas en cuenta.

—Entonces, sí, estás estupenda.

Kurt, para nada satisfecho y sin saber siquiera qué hubiera querido que le dijeran, coge el frasquito de perfume Caronne que compró con sus padres en un _duty-free _de regreso de las Maldivas. Al salir,

Elizabeth le grita.

—¡Eh, ten cuidado!

—¡Ten cuidado tú! Yo tardo mucho menos en dejarte un ojo negro. ¡Mira cómo te estás maquillando!

—Lo hago para Mercedes.

—¿Qué Mercedes?

—Jones. Lo conocí frente a la escuela. Estaba hablando con Santana y Brittany, las de cuarto. Cuando se marcharon, le dije que yo también iba a su clase. Maquillada así, ¿cuántos años me pondrías?

—Bueno, sí, pareces mayor. Al menos quince.

—¡Pero si ya tengo quince años!

—Difumina un poco aquí...

Kurt se humedece el dedo índice con saliva y después lo lleva a los párpados de su hermana para masajearlos ligeramente.

—¡Ya está!

—¿Y ahora?

Kurt mira a su hermana con las cejas enarcadas.

—Parece que vayas a cumplir dieciséis.

—Aún no es suficiente, entonces.

Kurt entra de nuevo a la habitación y se cambia la blusa azul por una roja sencilla, puesta con unos tirantes negros y su abrigo negro en el brazo.

—Chicas, ¿estáis listas?

En la puerta de entrada, Carole conecta la alarma. Burt y Elizabeth pasan veloces frente a ella y, por último, llega Kurt. Todos entran en el ascensor. La noche está a punto de empezar. Burt se arregla el nudo de la corbata. Carole se pasa, veloz, varias veces la mano derecha por el pelo. Kurt se arregla la chaqueta negra de anchos hombros. Elizabeth se mira simplemente al espejo, sabiendo que se encontrará con la mirada de su madre.

—¿Tú no vas demasiado maquillada?

Elizabeth evita responder.

—Déjalo, como de costumbre llegamos tarde.

Y esta vez, Carole cruza en el espejo su mirada con la de Burt.

—¡Pero si yo os estaba esperando a vosotros, estaba listo a las ocho!

Bajan en silencio los últimos pisos. En el ascensor penetra el olor del estofado de la mujer del portero. Y el sabor de Sicilia se mezcla por un instante con el de esa extraña combinación francesa de Caronne, Drakkar y Opium. Burt sonríe.

—Es la señora Terranova. Hace un estofado fabuloso.

—Echa demasiada cebolla —es la opinión experta de Carole, quien desde hace algún tiempo ha optado por la cocina francesa, con la sincera preocupación de todos y la desesperación de la criada sarda.

El Mercedes se detiene frente al portal. Carole, con un rumor dorado de joyas, recuerdos de aniversarios y navidades más o menos felices, casi siempre muy caros, sube la primera con los dos hijos detrás.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no arrimáis más la Vespa a la pared?

—¿Aún más? Papá, pero es que eres negado para...

—Elizabeth, no le hables así a tu padre.

—Oye, mamá, ¿mañana podemos ir en Vespa al colegio?

—No, Kurt, aún hace demasiado frío.

—Pero tenemos el parabrisas.

—Elizabeth...

—Pero mamá, todas nuestras amigas...

—Aún tengo que ver a todas esas amigas vuestras que tienen una

Vespa.

—Pues a Quinn le han regalado la Peugeot nueva, que corre aún más.

Fiore, el portero, levanta la barrera. El Mercedes espera, como todas las noches, el lento subir de la larga barra de hierro con rayas rojas.

Burt hace un amago de saludo. Carole se preocupa sólo de acabar la discusión.

—Si la semana próxima hace más calor, ya veremos.

El Mercedes arranca con una pizca de esperanza de más en el asiento trasero y un nuevo arañazo en el retrovisor lateral derecho. El portero sigue mirando su pequeña televisión.

—Aún no me has dicho qué tal estoy vestida así.

Elizabeth mira a su hermano.

—Genial.

Kurt sonríe para sus adentros.


	3. Chapter 3

Vale, para ser buena y no aburrirse mucho con la historia (porque no sale nada de Blaine o Kurt), adelanto hasta la parte en que alguno de los dos salgan (cap 7)

* * *

><p>Ágil y veloz, oscuro como la noche. Luz y reflejos van y vienen en los pequeños espejitos de su moto. Llega a la plaza, aminora la marcha lo justo para comprobar que no viene nadie por su derecha, luego emboca la calle Vigna Stelluti a toda velocidad.<p>

—Tengo ganas de verlo, hace dos días que no hablamos.

Dice un muchacho castaño, de ojos verdes y sonrisa errogánte. Jeff, sonríe a su amigo, un rubio tan alto como él pero algo más regordeto.

—Ay, Seb, ya sabes cómo es, que haya estado contigo no quiere decir que ahora salgáis juntos.

Sentadas en sus motos, fuman cigarrillos demasiado fuertes, tratando de darse aires y también de aparentar algún que otro año de más.

—Y eso qué tiene que ver, sus amigos me han dicho que él no llama nunca.

—¿Por qué, a ti te ha llamado?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, tal vez se haya equivocado de número.

—¿Dos veces?

Sonríe, feliz de haber hecho callar a su amigo siempre con la broma a punto, que, sin embargo, no se da por vencido.

—De los amigos no te puedes fiar nunca. ¿Has visto qué caras?

Cerca de ellos, con unas motos de potencia igual a la de sus músculos, Sam, Lucone, Hook, el Siciliano, Bunny, Schello y muchos más. Nombres improbables de historias difíciles. No tienen un trabajo fijo. Algunos ni siquiera demasiado dinero en el bolsillo, pero se divierten y son amigos. Es suficiente. Además, les gustan las peleas, y de eso nunca falta. Están en la plaza Jacini, sentados sobre sus Harley, sobre viejas 350 Four con los cuatro silenciadores originales, o con la clásica cuatro en uno, cuyo ruido es más potente. Soñados, suspirdos y finalmente concedidos por sus padres gracias a extenuantes súplicas. O al sacrificio del desafortunado alelado que olvidó la cartera en el cajetín de alguno Scarabeo, o en el bolsillo interior de una Henry Lloyd demasiado fácil de limpiar durante el recreo.

Esculturales y sonrientes, siempre con ganas de bromear, las manos robustas con alguna que otra marca, recuerdo de alguna pelea. John Milius habría perdido la cabeza por ellos. Las muchachas, más silenciosas, sonríen; casi todas se han escapado de casa, inventando una noche tranquila en casa de una amiga que, en cambio, está sentada a su lado, hija de la misma mentira. Gloria, una muchacha con las mallas azules y la camiseta del mismo color con pequeños corazones celestes, hacegala de una espléndida sonrisa.

—Ayer me divertí un montón con Dario. Celebramos que hace seis meses que estamos juntos.

Seis meses, piensa Sebastian. A mí me bastaría uno…

Sebastian suspira, luego vuelve a encandilarse con las palabras de su amiga.

—Fuimos a comer una pizza a Baffetto.

—Vaya, yo también fui.

—¿A qué hora?

—Mmm… a eso de las once.

Odia a su amiga que interrumpe el relato. Siempre hay alguien o algo que interfiere en los sueños de uno.

—Ah, no, a esa hora nos habíamos marchado ya.

—Pero bueno, ¿queréis escucharme?

Un único «sí» sale de aquellas bocas de gustos particulares a brillo de labios a la fruta o a pintalabios robados a dependientes distraídos o en los baños maternos, mejor surtidos, si cabe, que tantas pequeñas perfumerías.

—Llegado un momento, se acerca el camarero y me trae un ramo de rosas rojas enorme. Dario sonríe, mientras todas las chicas que están en la pizzería me miran conmovidas y también con algo de envidia.

Casi se arrepiente de la frase, al notar a su alrededor las mismas miradas.

—No por Dario… ¡Por las rosas!

Una risita tonta vuelve a unirlas.

—Luego me besó en la boca, me cogió la mano y metió en ella esto.

Enseña a las amigas un fino anillo con una pequeña piedra celeste, con reflejos casi tan alegres como los de sus ojos enamorados. Palabras de estupor y un «¡Precioso!» acogen aquel sencillo anillo.

—Después nos fuimos a mi casa y estuvimos juntos. Mis padres no estaban, fue estupendo. Puso el CD de Cremonini, me vuelve loca. Luego nos tumbamos en la terraza bajo un edredón para contemplar las estrellas.

—¿Había muchas? —Maddalena es, sin lugar a dudas, la más romántica del grupo.

—¡Muchísimas!

Un poco más allá, una versión diferente.

—Eh, ayer por la noche no contestabas…

Hook. Una banda sobre el ojo, fija. El pelo ondulado y largo, ligeramente más rubio en las puntas, le da un aire de

angelito que contradice su fama, algo infernal.

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber lo que hiciste ayer por la noche?

—Nada. Fui a comer a Baffetto con Gloria y luego, visto que no estaban sus padres, fuimos a su casa y lo hicimos.

Lo de siempre, nada especial… ¿Habéis visto cómo han reestructurado el Panda?

Dario trata de cambiar de tema. Pero Hook no abandona su presa.

—Cada tres o cuatro años reestructuran todos los locales… ¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?

—No pensábamos salir, lo hicimos así, de repente.

—Qué raro, tú nunca haces nada de repente.

El tono no promete nada bueno. Los demás se dan cuenta. Pollo y Lucone dejan de jugar al fútbol con una lata abollada. Se acercan sonrientes. Schello da una calada más larga a su cigarrillo y hace la acostumbrada mueca.

—Tenéis que saber, muchachos, que ayer hizo seis meses que Gloria y Dario están juntos y que él quiso salir a celebrarlo solo.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cómo que no? Te vieron comiendo una pizza. ¿Es verdad que quieres trabajar por tu cuenta?

—Sí, dicen que quieres abrir una floristería.

—¡Guau! —Todos empiezan a darle palmaditas y golpes en la espalda mientras Hook lo coge con el brazo alrededor del cuello y con el puño cerrado le frota con fuerza la cabeza.

—Qué tierno…

—¡Ay! Dejadme…

El resto se le tira encima, riendo como locos, hasta casi ahogarlo con sus músculos anabolizados. Bunny, a continuación, mostrando los dos gruesos dientes delanteros que le han regalado aquel apodo, grita sin desmentirse:

—Cojamos a Gloria.

Las All Star celestes, con la pequeña estrella roja que centra el círculo de goma sobre el tobillo, bajan de la Vespa y tocan ágilmente el suelo. Gloria apenas tiene tiempo de dar dos pasos apresurados antes de que el Siciliano la levante.

Su pelo rubio hace un extraño contraste con el ojo oscuro del Siciliano, con su ceja malamente cosida, con aquella nariz aplastada y blanda, privada del frágil hueso por un buen directo, unos meses antes, en el bar de Fiermonti.

—Déjame, venga, para ya.

Schello, Sam y Bunny los rodean de inmediato y fingen ayudarlo a tirar al aire aquellos cincuenta y cinco kilos bien distribuidos, procurando meter las manos en el sitio justo.

—Parad ya, venga.

El resto de las muchachas se acercan también a ellos.

—Dejadla en paz.

—Se han portado como unos infames, en lugar de celebrarlo con todo el grupo. Bueno, pues ahora lo celebraremos nosotros a nuestro modo.

Vuelven a lanzar a Gloria por los aires, riendo y bromeando.

Dario, a pesar de ser algo más menudo que los demás y regalar rosas, se abre paso a empujones. Agarra a Gloria por la mano, justo en el momento en el que esta vuelve a bajar, y la pone a sus espaldas.

—Ahora basta, dejadlo ya.

—¿Por qué motivo?

El Siciliano sonríe y se planta delante de él con las piernas abiertas. Los vaqueros, ligeramente más claros, se tensan sobre sus cuádriceps abultados. Gloria, apoyada sobre el hombro de Dario, asoma solo la mitad. Si hasta entonces ha contenido las lágrimas, ahora contiene también el aliento.

—¿Si no qué haces?

Dario mira al Siciliano a los ojos.

—Vete, qué cojones quieres, siempre tienes que hacer el gilipollas.

La sonrisa se desvanece de los labios del Siciliano.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La rabia le hace mover los pectorales. Dario aprieta los puños. Un dedo, escondido entre el resto, cruje con un ruido sordo. Gloria entorna los ojos. Schello permanece con el cigarrillo colgando en la boca abierta. Silencio.

Repentinamente, un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Blaine llega en medio de un gran estruendo. Se ladea al fondo de la curva y hace veloz el caballito, frenando poco después en medio del grupo.

—¿Qué hacéis?

Gloria finalmente suspira. El Siciliano mira a Dario.

Una leve sonrisa deja para otro momento la cuestión.

—Nada, B, se habla demasiado y no se hace nunca un poco de movimiento.

—¿Tienes ganas de desentumecerte un poco?

El soporte de la moto salta como una navaja y se planta en el suelo. Blaine baja y se quita la cazadora.

—Se aceptan competidores.

Pasa junto a Schello y, abrazándolo, le quita de la mano la Heineken que acaba de abrir.

—Hola, Sche'.

—Hola.

Schello sonríe, feliz de ser su amigo, un poco menos por haber perdido la cerveza.

Cuando la cara de Blaine vuelve a bajar después de haber dado un largo trago, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Sabes.

—Hola.

Los labios carnosos de el, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven imperceptiblemente al pronunciar aquel saludo en voz baja. Los diminutos dientes blancos, regulares, se iluminan al mismo tiempo que sus preciosos ojos verdes tratan de transmitir todo su amor, inútilmente. Es demasiado. Blaine se acerca a el, mirándole a los ojos. Sebastian mantiene la mirada, incapaz de bajarla, de moverse, de hacer algo, de detener aquel pequeño corazón que, como loco, toca un «solo» al estilo Clapton.

—Sostén esto.

Se quita el Daytona con la correa de acero y lo deja en sus manos. Sebastian lo mira alejarse, luego aprieta el reloj, acercándoselo al oído. Siente aquel ligero zumbido, el mismo que escuchó hace algunos días bajo su almohada, mientras él dormía y el pasó algunos minutos contemplándolo en silencio. En aquel momento, en cambio, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Blaine trepa ágilmente hasta llegar a la marquesina que hay sobre Lazzareschi, saltando la verja del cine Odeon.

—Entonces, ¿quién viene? ¿Qué pasa, hay que invitaros por escrito?

El Siciliano, Lucone y Pollo no se hacen de rogar. Uno tras otro, como monos con cazadoras en lugar de pelo, trepan con facilidad por la verja. Llegan a la marquesina; el último es Schello, doblado ya en dos para recuperar el aliento.

—Yo ya estoy muerto, hago de árbitro. —Y da un sorbo a la Heineken que, milagrosamente, ha conseguido no volcar durante la agotadora ascensión: para los demás un juego de niños, para él una hazaña a lo Messner.

Las siluetas se recortan en la penumbra de la noche.

—¿Listos? —Schello grita alzando rápidamente la mano. Una salpicadura de cerveza alcanza algo más abajo a Valentina, una guapa morena con cola de caballo que sale desde hace poco con Gianlu, un tipo bajo hijo de un rico corbatero.

—¡Coño! —se le escapa, en gracioso contraste con su refinada cara—. Ten cuidado, ¿no?

Los demás se ríen, secándose las gotas que les han alcanzado. Una vez reunidos casi todos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan sobre la marquesina. Las manos delante en paralelo, las caras tensas, los pechos hinchados.

—¡Venga! ¡Uno! —grita Schello y todos los brazos se doblan sin esfuerzo. Silenciosos y todavía frescos, alcanzan el mármol frío, y se alzan de nuevo sin perder tiempo—. ¡Dos! —De nuevo abajo, más rápidos y decididos—. ¡Tres! —

Siguen, igual que antes, con más fuerza que antes—. ¡Cuatro! —Sus caras, muecas casi surreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan a la vez. Rápidas, con facilidad, rozan el suelo y luego vuelven a subir—. ¡Cinco! —grita Schello dando un último sorbo a la lata y lanzándola al aire—. ¡Seis! —La golpea con una patada precisa—. ¡Siete! —La lata vuela por los aires. Luego, como una lenta paloma torcaz, golpea de lleno la Vespa de Valentina.

—Coño, eres realmente un gilipollas, yo me voy. —Las amigas se echan a reír.

Gianluca, su novio, deja de hacer flexiones y baja de un salto de la marquesina.

—No, Vale, venga, no te pongas así.

La rodea con sus brazos y trata de detenerla, consiguiéndolo con un tórrido beso que interrumpe sus palabras.

—Está bien, pero dile algo a ese.

—¡Ocho! —Schello baila sobre la marquesina moviendo alegremente las manos.

—Chicos, ya hay uno que con la excusa de que su mujer se ha cabreado ha abandonado. Pero la competición

continúa.

—¡Nueve! —Todos se ríen y, ligeramente más acalorados, bajan.

Gianluca mira a Valentina.

—¿Qué puedes decirle a uno así? —Le toma la cara entre las manos—. Perdónalo, cariño, no sabe lo que hace — dice, haciendo gala de unos discretos conocimientos en materia de religión pero de una pésima práctica ya que, a continuación, empieza a morrearse con ella delante de las otras chicas.

La voz gruesa del Siciliano con aquel acento particular de su pueblo que, junto a la piel olivácea, le ha valido también el apodo, retumba en la plaza.

—Vamos, Sche, aumenta algo el ritmo que si no me duermo.

—¡Diez!

Blaine desciende con facilidad. La corta camiseta azul claro deja al descubierto sus brazos. Los músculos están hinchados. En las venas el corazón late potente, aunque todavía lento y tranquilo. No como entonces. Aquel día su joven corazón había empezado a latir velozmente, como enloquecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos años antes, zona Fleming.**

Una tarde cualquiera, si no fuera por su Vespa recién estrenada, en rodaje, todavía sin trucar. Blaine la está probando. Al pasar por delante del café Fleming oye que lo llaman.

—¡Hola, Blaine!

Annalisa, una guapa rubia que ha conocido en el Piper, le sale al encuentro. Blaine se para.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nada, he ido a estudiar con un amigo y ahora voy hacia casa.

Apenas un segundo. Alguien a sus espaldas le quita el gorro.

—Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas de aquí.

Un cierto Poppy, un tipo grueso más grande que él, se planta delante. Lleva su gorro entre las manos. Aquel gorro está de moda. En Villa Flamina lo tienen todos. De colores, hecho a mano por las agujas de alguna chica. Aquel se lo había regalado su madre, en lugar de la amiga que todavía no tiene.

—¿Me has oído? Vete.

Annalisa mira a su alrededor y, al comprender, se aleja. Blaine baja de la Vespa. El grupo de amigos lo rodea. Se pasan el gorro unos a otros, riéndose, hasta que acaba en manos de Poppy.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¿Habéis oído? Es un duro. ¡Devuélvemelo! —lo imita provocando las carcajadas del grupo—. Y si no qué haces, ¿eh? ¿Me das una leche? Venga, ¿me la das? Venga.

Poppy se acerca con los brazos colgando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la mano que no tiene el gorro le indica la barbilla.

—Venga, dame aquí.

Blaine lo mira. La rabia lo ciega. Hace ademán de golpearlo pero apenas mueve el brazo lo sujetan por detrás.

Poppy pasa el gorro al vuelo a uno que está allí cerca y le da un puñetazo sobre el ojo derecho partiéndole la ceja. A continuación, el bastardo que lo tiene sujeto por detrás lo empuja hacia delante, hacia el cierre metálico del café Fleming que, vista la situación, ha cerrado antes de lo previsto. El pecho de Blaine cae contra el cierre con un fuerte golpe. Casi de inmediato descargan sobre su espalda un sinfín de puñetazos; luego alguien le da la vuelta. Se encuentra, aturdido, de espaldas contra el cierre. Prueba a cubrirse sin conseguirlo. Poppy le mete las manos detrás del cuello y, aferrándose a las barras del cierre metálico, lo inmoviliza. Empieza a darle cabezazos. Blaine intenta protegerse como puede pero aquellas manos lo tienen inmovilizado, no consigue quitárselo de encima. Siente cómo empieza a salirle sangre de la nariz y oye una voz de mujer que grita: «¡Basta, basta, dejadlo estar ya o lo mataréis!»

Debe de ser Annalisa, piensa. Blaine prueba a dar una patada pero no logra mover las piernas. Oye solo el ruido de los golpes. Casi han dejado de hacerle daño. Luego llegan unos adultos, algunos transeúntes, la propietaria del bar.

«Marchaos, fuera de aquí.» Alejan a aquellos matones a empujones, tirando de sus camisetas, de sus cazadoras,

quitándoselos de encima. Blaine se agacha lentamente, apoya la espalda contra el cierre metálico, acaba sentado sobre un escalón. Su Vespa está ahí delante, en el suelo, como él. Tal vez el cofre lateral se haya abollado. ¡Qué lástima!

Siempre procuraba tener cuidado cuando salía por la puerta.

—¿Estás mal, muchacho? —Una atractiva señora se acerca a su cara. Blaine niega con la cabeza. El gorro de su madre está tirado en el suelo. Annalisa se ha marchado con los otros. Pero yo sigo teniendo tu gorro, mamá.

—Ten, bebe. —Alguien llega con un vaso de agua—. Traga lentamente. Qué desgraciados, qué gentuza, pero yo sé quién ha sido, son siempre los mismos. Esos vagos que se pasan el día aquí, en el bar.

Blaine bebe el último sorbo, da las gracias con una sonrisa a un señor que está junto a él y que vuelve a coger el vaso vacío. Desconocidos. Intenta levantarse pero las piernas parecen cederle por un momento. Alguien se da cuenta y se adelanta de inmediato para sostenerlo.

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien, muchacho?

—Estoy bien, gracias. De verdad.

Blaine se sacude las perneras. De ellas sale volando un poco de polvo. Se seca la nariz con el suéter hecho jirones y exhala un profundo suspiro. Se coloca de nuevo el gorro y sube a la Vespa.

Un humo blanco y denso sale con un enorme ruido del silenciador. Se ha calado. La portezuela lateral derecha vibra más de lo habitual. Está abollada. Mete la primera y, mientras los últimos señores se alejan, suelta lentamente el freno.

Sin volverse, parte con la moto.

Recuerdos.

Algo después, en casa. Blaine abre silenciosamente la puerta e intenta llegar hasta su habitación sin que lo oigan,

pasando por el salón. Pero el parquet le traiciona: cruje.

—¿Eres tú, Blaine?

La silueta de su madre se dibuja en la puerta del estudio.

—Sí, mamá, me voy a la cama.

Su madre se adelanta un poco.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Que sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente.

Blaine trata de alcanzar el pasillo, pero su madre es más rápida que él. El interruptor del salón salta, iluminándolo. Blaine se detiene, como inmortalizado en una fotografía.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Giorgio, ven enseguida!

Su padre acude de inmediato en tanto que la mano de su madre se acerca temerosa al ojo de Blaine.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, me he caído de la Vespa.

Blaine retrocede.

—¡Ay, mamá, me haces daño!

Su padre mira las otras heridas sobre los brazos, la ropa desgarrada, el gorro sucio.

—Di la verdad, ¿te han pegado?

Su padre siempre ha sido un tipo atento a los detalles. Blaine cuenta poco más o menos lo que ha pasado y, naturalmente, su madre, sin entender que a los dieciséis años existen ya ciertas reglas.

—Pero ¿por qué no les diste el gorro? Te habría hecho otro…

Su padre va al grano, saltando directamente a cuestiones de mayor importancia.

—Blaine, sé sincero, la política no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Llaman al médico de la familia, quien le da la clásica aspirina y lo manda a la cama. Antes de dormirse, Blaine decide: nadie le volverá a poner jamás las manos encima. Jamás, sin salir por ello malparado.

En el mostrador de la secretaría hay una mujer con el pelo de un color rojo intenso, la nariz un poco larga y los ojos saltones. No es, desde luego, lo que se dice una belleza.

—Hola, ¿te quieres inscribir?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sí, la verdad es que te puede venir bien —dice, indicando su ojo aún magullado y sacando un formulario

de debajo de la mesa. Ni siquiera es simpática.

—¿Nombre?

—Blaine Anderson.

—¿Edad?

—Diecisiete, en julio, el 21.

—¿Calle?

—Francesco Benziacci, 39 —luego añade—: .14. —adelantándose de este modo a la pregunta siguiente.

La mujer levanta la cara.

—El teléfono, ¿no? Solo para la ficha…

—Para ir a jugar a videopóquer no, desde luego.

Los ojos saltones se posan en él por un instante, luego acaban de completar la ficha.

—Son 145 euros, 100 por la inscripción y 45 por la mensualidad.

Blaine pone el dinero sobre el mostrador.

La mujer los introduce en una bolsa con cierre de cremallera, los mete en el primer cajón y después, tras haber apoyado un sello en un mojador embebido de tinta, da un golpe decidido sobre el carnet. Budokan.

—Se paga al principio de cada mes. Los vestuarios están en el piso de abajo. Por la noche cerramos a las nueve.

Blaine se vuelve a meter la cartera en el bolsillo, con el nuevo carnet en el compartimiento lateral y 145 euros

menos.

—Toca, toca aquí, puro hierro. Pero qué hierro, ¡acero! —Lucone, un tipo macizo y bajo con la cara simpática, le

enseña un bíceps grueso aunque poco definido.

—¿Todavía con esas historias? Pero si basta pincharte con una aguja para hacerte desaparecer.

Sam se da una sonora palmada en el hombro.

—Esto sí que es real: sudor, dificultades, filetes, lo tuyo no es más que agua.

—Pero si eres un niño, un liliputiense.

—Para empezar me hago ya ciento veinte en el banco. ¿Cuándo cojones los harás tú?

—Ahora mismo. ¿Estás bromeando? Hago dos de esas como si nada, mira, ¿eh?

Lucone se coloca bajo la barra. Extiende los brazos, aferra el largo palo y lo alza decidido. Desciende lentamente y,

mirando la barra que le queda a pocos centímetros del mentón, le da un fuerte empujón, haciendo fuerza con los

pectorales.

—¡Uno!

Luego, sin perder el control, baja la barra, la apoya sobre el pecho y, a renglón seguido, la empuja de nuevo hacia

arriba.— ¡Dos! Y si quiero puedo hacerlo aún con más peso.

Sam no se lo hace repetir dos veces.

—¿De verdad? Entonces prueba con esta.

Antes de que Lucone pueda apoyar la barra sobre el soporte, Pollo introduce un pequeño disco lateral de dos kilos y medio. La barra empieza a doblarse hacia la derecha.

—Eh, ¿qué cojones haces? ¿Eres idiota…?

Lucone trata de sostenerlo pero, poco a poco, la barra comienza a descender. Los músculos lo abandonan. La barra le cae de golpe sobre el pecho, pesadamente.

—Coño, quítamela de encima, me estoy ahogando.

Sam se ríe como un loco.

—Yo puedo hacerlo hasta con dos discos más. ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Te pongo uno solo y ya estás así? Hecho polvo, ¿eh? Empuja, venga, empuja… —le grita casi rozándole la cara—. ¡Empuja! —Más risas.

—¡Me lo quieres quitar de encima! —Lucone está completamente morado, un poco a causa de la rabia, pero también porque se está ahogando de verdad.

Dos muchachos más jóvenes, ocupados con un aparato cercano, se miran, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Viendo que Lucone empieza a toser y que incluso haciendo unos esfuerzos bestiales no consigue quitarse la barra de encima, se deciden a ayudarlo.

Sam está tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo. Ríe como un loco mientras aporrea el suelo de madera. Cuando se vuelve de nuevo hacia Lucone, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo ve de pie delante de él. Los dos muchachos lo han liberado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo cojones lo has hecho?

Pollo se apresura a poner pies en polvorosa, sin dejar de reírse y tropezando con una barra. Lucone lo sigue tosiendo.

—Para, que te mato. Te doy con un disco en la cabeza y te dejo aún más enano de lo que ya eres.

Se persiguen furiosamente por todo el gimnasio. Dan vueltas alrededor de los aparatos, se paran detrás de las columnas, echan a correr de nuevo. Sam, tratando de detener a su amigo, le tira encima algunas barras. Algunos discos de goma rebotan pesadamente en el suelo. Lucone los esquiva, no se detiene ante nada. Sam emboca la escalera que conduce a los vestuarios femeninos. Al pasar corriendo tropieza con una muchacha que acaba cayendo contra la puerta con un fuerte golpe. El resto de ellas se están cambiando para la lección de aeróbic; desnudas, chillan como enloquecidas. Lucone se para en los últimos escalones, extasiado ante aquel panorama de mórbidas colinas, humanas y rosadas. Sam se apresura a volver sobre sus pasos.

—Coño, apenas me lo puedo creer, esto es el paraíso.

—¡Idos al infierno!

Una muchacha con algo más de ropa encima que sus compañeras corre hacia la puerta cerrándola en sus propias narices. Los dos amigos permanecen en silencio por un instante.

—¿Has visto las tetas de la que estaba al fondo a la derecha?

—Porque la primera a la izquierda… ¿Harías ascos a un culo como ese?

Sam coge del brazo a su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Increíble, ¿eh? Qué voy a hacerle ascos… ¡No soy un mariquita como tú!

De este modo, después de aquella breve pausa erótica, vuelven a perseguirse.

Blaine abre el folio de su ficha, se la ha dado Francesco, el entrenador del gimnasio.

—Empieza con cuatro series de aberturas, sobre aquel banco. Coge pesas de cinco kilos, te tienes que ensanchar

un poco, muchacho. Cuanto más gruesa sea la base, más podrás construir encima. —Blaine no se lo hace repetir dos veces.

Se extiende sobre el banco arqueado y empieza. Los hombros le hacen daño, esos pesos parecen enormes; hace algunos ejercicios laterales, desciende hasta tocar el suelo, luego vuelve a subir. Después, detrás de la cabeza. De nuevo. Cuatro series de diez, todos los días, todas las semanas. Pasadas las primeras, se siente ya mejor, los hombros dejan de hacerle daño, los brazos han aumentado ligeramente de volumen. Cambia la alimentación. Por la mañana un batido con proteínas en polvo, un huevo, leche, hígado de merluza. Para comer poca pasta, un filete casi crudo, levadura de cerveza y germen de trigo. Por la tarde al gimnasio. Siempre. Alternando los ejercicios, trabajando un día la parte de arriba y el otro la de abajo. Los músculos parecen enloquecidos. Descansan solo el domingo, como buenos cristianos.

El lunes se empieza de nuevo. Engorda algún kilo, semana a semana, paso a paso, por eso lo han llamado B. Se ha hecho amigo de Sam y de Lucone, y de todos los demás que acuden al gimnasio.

Un día, dos meses después, entra el Siciliano.

—¿Quién hace algunas flexiones conmigo?

El Siciliano es uno de los primeros socios de Budokan. De complexión fuerte, nadie quiere competir con él.

—Coño, que no os he dicho que robéis un banco, solo quiero hacer unas cuantas flexiones.

Pollo y Lucone siguen con el entrenamiento en silencio. Con el Siciliano se acaba siempre por pelear. Si pierdes no se cansa de tomarte el pelo, si ganas, bueno, cualquiera sabe lo que te puede suceder. Nadie ha ganado nunca al Siciliano.

—Pero bueno, ¿es que no hay nadie en este gimnasio de mierda que quiera hacer flexiones conmigo?

El Siciliano mira en derredor.

—Yo.

Se da la vuelta. Blaine está frente a él, el Siciliano lo mira de arriba abajo.

—OK, vamos allí.

Entran en una pequeña habitación. El Siciliano se quita la sudadera desenfundando unos pectorales enormes y unos brazos bien proporcionados.

—¿Estás listo?

—Cuando quieras.

El Siciliano se extiende en el suelo. Blaine delante de él. Empiezan a hacer flexiones. Blaine resiste todo lo que puede. Al final, destrozado, se derrumba en el suelo. El Siciliano hace otras cinco a gran velocidad, luego se levanta y da una palmadita a Blaine.

—Estupendo, muchacho, no vas mal. Las últimas las has hecho todas con esta. —Y le da amistoso una ligera palmada en la frente. Blaine sonríe, no se ha burlado de él. Todos vuelven a sus ejercicios. Blaine se masajea los músculos doloridos de los brazos. No ha ocurrido nada de especial: el Siciliano es mucho más fuerte que él, todavía es demasiado pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel día. Apenas ocho meses después.

Poppy y sus amigos están delante del café Fleming, ríen y bromean mientras beben cerveza. Alguno come pizza, todavía humeante, lamiendo los bordes laterales para evitar que chorree el tomate. Algún otro fuma un cigarrillo. Unas muchachas escuchan divertidas la historia de un tipo que gesticula demasiado, contando la pelea que ha tenido con su jefe: lo han despedido pero, finalmente, se ha dado el gusto. Le ha roto todas las botellas del local, la primera, además,

en un modo particular.

—¿Sabéis lo que hice? Me había tocado los huevos hasta tal punto que en lugar del preaviso lo que hice fue darle un botellazo en la cabeza.

Annalisa también está allí. La noche de la paliza no llamó a Blaine, no hizo nada por verlo. Pero no importa. Blaine no es el tipo que sufre de soledad. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a tener noticias de ninguno de ellos. Así que, un tanto preocupado, es él el que va a buscarlos.

—Poppy, amigo mío, ¿cómo estás?

Poppy mira al tipo desconocido que le sale al encuentro. Le resulta familiar, esos ojos, el color del pelo, las facciones de la cara, pero no consigue acordarse. Es de complexión fuerte, tiene los brazos gruesos y un bonito tórax.

Blaine, viendo su mirada interrogativa, le sonríe, tratando de hacerle sentir a sus anchas.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te va?

Blaine rodea los hombros de Poppy con el brazo, amistosamente.

El Siciliano, Sam y Lucone, encantados de acompañarlo, se meten en medio del grupo. Annalisa, aún sonriente, se topa con la mirada de Blaine. Es la única que lo reconoce. La sonrisa, poco a poco, se borra de sus labios. Blaine deja de mirarla y se concentra totalmente en su amigo Poppy, quien sigue con los ojos clavados en él, perplejo.

—Perdona, pero en este momento no me acuerdo.

—Pero ¡cómo es posible! —Blaine le sonríe manteniendo el abrazo, como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven—. Me haces sentir mal. Espera. Puede que te acuerdes de esto. —Saca el gorro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Poppy mira aquel viejo gorro de lana, luego la cara sonriente de aquel tipo robusto que lo abraza. Sus ojos, ese pelo. Claro. Es el memo al que dio una buena tunda hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¡Coño! —Poppy prueba a deshacerse del brazo de Blaine, pero la mano de él lo aferra como un rayo por el pelo, bloqueándolo.

—Nos falla la memoria, ¿eh? Hola, Poppy. —Atrayéndolo hacia él, le da un cabezazo bestial que le rompe la nariz.

Poppy se inclina hacia delante, metiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Blaine le da una patada en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas. Poppy retrocede casi con un salto y va a dar contra el cierre, produciendo un ruido metálico.

Blaine le salta encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que caiga al suelo lo sujeta con una mano por la garganta.

Con la derecha le asesta una serie de puñetazos, golpeándolo de arriba abajo, sobre la frente, abriéndole la ceja, partiéndole el labio.

Da un paso hacia atrás y le asesta una patada en plena tripa que lo deja sin respiración.

Algunos de los amigos de Poppy tratan de intervenir, pero el Siciliano se apresura a impedirlo.

—Eh, calma, quédate donde estás y pórtate como se debe.

Poppy está en el suelo, Blaine descarga sobre él un sinfín de patadas sobre el pecho, en la tripa. Poppy prueba a acurrucarse, cubriéndose la cara, pero Blaine es inexorable. Lo golpea allí donde encuentra un espacio, luego empieza a pisotearlo desde arriba. Levanta la pierna y descarga una patada con el tacón. Seca, con fuerza, sobre la oreja, que se corta enseguida, sobre los músculos de las piernas, sobre las caderas, casi saltándole encima, con todo su peso.

Poppy, arrastrándose a cada golpe, avanzando a saltos, pronuncia un patético: «¡Basta, basta, te lo suplico!»,

atragantándose con la sangre que, desde la nariz, le fluye directamente a la garganta, y escupiendo aquel poco de saliva que le chorrea del labio ya completamente abierto y sangrante. Blaine se detiene. Recupera el aliento, dando pequeños saltos, mirando a su enemigo tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, derrotado. Luego se da la vuelta de golpe y se lanza sobre el rubito que tiene a sus espaldas. El mismo que, hace ocho meses, lo sujetaba por detrás. Lo golpea con el codo en plena boca, arrojándose sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al tipo le saltan tres dientes. Los dos acaban en el suelo.

Blaine le mete la rodilla entre los hombros. Una vez inmóvil, empieza a darle puñetazos en la cara. Luego lo coge por el pelo y golpea con violencia la cabeza contra el suelo. Dos fuertes brazos lo detienen de repente. Es Sam. Lo alza, sosteniéndolo por las axilas.

—Vamos, B, basta ya, vamos, vas a acabar con él.

También el Siciliano y Lucano se acercan. El Siciliano ha tenido ya algún que otro problema más que los demás.

—Sí, vamos, es mejor. Puede que algún gilipollas haya llamado ya a la pasma.

Blaine recupera el aliento, da media vuelta delante de los amigos de Poppy que lo miran en silencio.

—¡Pedazos de mierda! —Y escupe a uno de ellos que está a su lado con un vaso de Coca—Cola en la mano, acertándole de lleno en la cara. Pasa por delante de Annalisa y le sonríe. Ella trata de corresponderle con algo de miedo,

sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Mueve imperceptiblemente el labio superior, lo que da lugar a un extraño mohín. Blaine y sus amigos montan sobre sus Vespas y se alejan. Lucone conduce como un loco, llevando de paquete al Siciliano, gritan y se ladean arriba y abajo, dueños de la carretera. Luego se acercan a Sam, que lleva a Blaine detrás.

—Coño, te podías haber tirado a la rubia… Esa no te decía que no.

—Qué exagerado eres, Lucone. Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo a la vez. Con calma, ¿no? Hay que saber esperar.

Cada cosa tiene su momento.

Aquella noche, Blaine va a casa de Annalisa y sigue el consejo de Lucone. Repetidas veces. Ella se excusa por no haberlo llamado antes, jura que lo siente, que debería haberlo hecho pero que ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer.

Annalisa lo llama a menudo durante los días siguientes. Pero Blaine está tan ocupado que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de responder al teléfono.


	6. Chapter 6

Una muchacha que vive por allí cerca enciende una radio portátil.

—¡Ciento nueve!

Schello, borracho ya, salta sobre la marquesina y, bailando en sus Clark de piel, sudadas y sin lazos, hace un intento de break. No funciona.

—¡Yuhuu! —Palmotea con fuerza—. Ciento diez.

—Atención, a continuación daremos la lista de los más sudados. En primer lugar está el Siciliano. Vistosas manchas bajo los sobacos y sobre la espalda, parece una fuente. Ciento once. B, Hook y el Siciliano hacen un esfuerzo increíble. Los tres se alzan de nuevo, extenuados, congestionados y jadeantes.

—En nuestro Hit de sudados, Hook ocupa el segundo lugar. Como podéis apreciar, la espléndida camiseta Ralph Lauren ha cambiado de color. Yo diría que ahora es de un verde más bien descolorido, o quizá sea mejor describirlo

como verde sudor. Schello, agitando los puños junto al pecho, sigue con la cabeza el ritmo de la nueva canción que el disc—jockey ha presentado en la radio como el éxito del año: Sere nere. Hace una pirueta y continúa.

—¡Ciento doce! Y, naturalmente, el último es B… Casi perfecto, el pelo ligeramente despeinado aunque, al llevarlo tan corto apenas si se le nota… —Schello se inclina para mirarlo mejor, luego se incorpora de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Increíble, he visto una gota pero os puedo asegurar que era solo una! ¡Ciento trece!

Blaine desciende, siente que le escuecen los ojos. Algunas gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes y se rompen entre las pestañas, derramándose como un molesto colirio. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros doloridos, los brazos hinchados, las venas latiendo, empuja hacia delante y, lentamente, asciende de nuevo. «¡Sííí!» Blaine mira en derredor. El Siciliano también lo está consiguiendo. Extiende completamente los brazos, alcanzándolo. Solo falta Hook. Blaine y el Siciliano miran a su amigo—enemigo subir temblando y resoplando, centímetro a centímetro, un instante tras otro, mientras los gritos arrecian abajo.

—¡Hook, Hook, Hook…!

Hook, como paralizado, se detiene repentinamente; tembloroso, sacude la cabeza.

—Ya no puedo más.

Permanece inmóvil por un momento, y ese es su último pensamiento. Se desploma de golpe, con el tiempo justo de doblar la cabeza. Cae con todo su peso sobre el suelo de mármol.

—¡Ciento catorce!

Blaine y el Siciliano bajan veloces, frenando solo al final de la flexión, luego vuelven a subir deprisa, como si hubieran encontrado nuevas fuerzas, nuevas energías. Ser el único en llegar a la meta. O el primero o nada.

—¡Ciento quince! —Vuelven a bajar.

El ritmo aumenta. Como si fuera consciente de ello, Schello se calla.

—¡Ciento dieciséis! —Uno tras otro, se limita a pronunciar solo los números. Rápido. Esperando a que estén arriba para dar el sucesivo.

—¡Ciento diecisiete! —Y de nuevo abajo.

—¡Ciento dieciocho! —Blaine aumenta todavía, resoplando.

—¡Ciento diecinueve! —Baja y, de nuevo, sube, sin detenerse. El Siciliano lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, enrojeciendo más y más.

—Ciento veinte, ciento veintiuno. ¡Increíble, tíos! —Todos han dejado de hablar. Abajo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos.

—Ciento veintidós. —Solo la música como fondo—. Ciento veintitrés…

Luego el Siciliano se para a mitad, empieza a chillar, como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera desgarrando.

Blaine, desde lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. El Siciliano se ha quedado como bloqueado. Tiembla y jadea gritando, pero sus brazos hacen caso omiso, han dejado de escucharlo. Entonces grita por última vez, como una bestia herida a la que arrancan un trozo de carne. Su récord. E, inexorablemente, poco a poco, empieza a bajar. Ha perdido. De abajo se eleva un grito. Alguien destapa una cerveza.

—¡Síííí, aquí tenemos al nuevo ganador, B!

Schello se acerca alegre pero Blaine sacude la cabeza.

Como obedeciendo a aquel gesto, en la plaza se hace de nuevo el silencio. Desde abajo, en la radio, casi una señal del destino: una canción de Springsteen, I'm going down. Blaine sonríe para sus adentros, se lleva la mano izquierda a la espalda y acto seguido baja con una mano sola, gritando.

Roza el mármol, lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego vuelve a subir, temblando y empujando solo con la derecha, con toda su fuerza, con toda su rabia. Un rugido de liberación sale de su garganta.

—¡Síííí!

Ahí donde no ha llegado su fuerza, llega su voluntad. Se detiene, tendido hacia delante, con la frente alzada hacia el cielo, como una estatua bramando contra la oscuridad de la noche, la belleza de las estrellas.

—¡Yuhuu!

Schello grita enloquecido. En la plaza se produce un estallido en respuesta a aquel grito: ponen en marcha las motos y las Vespas, tocan las bocinas, chillan. Sam empieza a dar patadas al cierre metálico del quiosco.

Lucone tira una botella de cerveza contra un escaparate. Las ventanas de los edificios cercanos se abren. Una alarma lejana empieza a sonar. Viejas en camisón salen a los balcones, gritando preocupadas: «¿Qué pasa?» Alguien es grita que se callen. Una señora amenaza con llamar a la policía. Como por encanto, todas las motos se mueven. Sam, Lucone y los otros suben a ellas deprisa, saltando sobre los sillines, mientras los silenciadores sueltan un humo blanco. Alguna lata sigue haciendo ruido al rodar, las muchachas se van todas a casa. Maddalena está aún más enamorada.

Hook se acerca a Blaine.

—Coño, bonito desafío, ¿eh?

—Nada mal.

También el resto de las motos se ponen a su lado, ocupando toda la calle, indiferentes a los coches que pitan

mientras pasan junto a ellos veloces. Schello se pone de pie sobre su destartalada Vespa.

—Me han dicho que hay una fiesta en la Cassia. En el 1130. Es uno de esos edificios rodeados de jardín.

—Pero ¿nos dejarán entrar?

—Conozco a una que está invitada —le asegura Schello.

—¿Y quién es?

—Francesca.

—Venga, ¿has salido con ella?

—Sí.

—Entonces no nos dejarán entrar.

Riéndose, reducen casi todos al mismo tiempo. Frenando y haciendo chirriar las ruedas, giran a la izquierda.

Alguno hace el caballito, a todos resulta indiferente el rojo. De este modo, embocan la Cassia a toda velocidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Un apartamento acogedor, grandes ventanales desde los cuales se ve la Olimpica. Bonitos cuadros en las paredes, sin dudarlo un Fantuzzi. Cuatro altavoces en las esquinas del salón difunden un CD bien mezclado. La música envuelve a los muchachos que, mientras hablan, no dejan de seguir el ritmo.

—Eli, eh, casi no te he reconocido.

—No empieces tú también, ¿eh?

—Hablaba del vestido, estás estupenda, en serio.

Elizabeth se mira la falda, Giulia la conoce, ha picado por un momento.

—¡Ah, Giuli!

—Vaya, no te enfadarás, ¿eh? Pareces la Bonopane, esa hortera de tercero B que por las mañanas viene más pintada que una mona.

—Dime una cosa, ¿cómo haces para resultar tan simpática?

—Por eso somos amigas.

—¡Yo no he dicho nunca que sea tu amiga!

Giulia se inclina hacia delante.

—Dame un beso, ¿hacemos las paces?

Elizabeth sonríe. Hace ademán de acercarse a ella cuando ve a sus espaldas a Palombi.

—¡Andrea!

Deja estar la mejilla de Giulia esperando poder centrar la boca de él, antes o después.

—¿Cómo estás?

Andrea duda por un momento.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien.

Se intercambian un beso apresurado. Luego él avanza para saludar a algunos amigos. Giulia se acerca a ella y sonríe.— No te preocupes, va de relaciones públicas.

Lo miran por un momento. Andrea habla con algunos chicos, luego se vuelve hacia ella, la mira una vez más y al final sonríe. Finalmente se ha dado cuenta.

—¡Caramba! Has exagerado un poco, ¿no…? No te había reconocido.

Kurt atraviesa el salón. En un rincón del mismo, algo parecido a un disc—jockey, seudo emulador del disc—jockey

Francesco, prueba con un rap de escaso éxito. Una muchacha baila enloquecida con los brazos en alto.

Kurt sacude la cabeza sonriendo.

—¡Pallina!

Una cara ligeramente redondeada, enmarcada por una larga melena castaña con un extraño mechón a un lado, se

da la vuelta.

—¡Kurt, guauuu! —Corre hacia ella y la abraza besándola, alzándola casi por los aires—. ¿Cómo estás?

—De maravilla. ¡Me dijiste que no ibas a venir!

—Sí, lo sé, fuimos a una fiesta en la Olgiata, ¡no sabes qué muermo! Fui con Dema pero nos marchamos de allí casi enseguida. Y aquí estamos: ¿por qué, no estás contenta?

—¿Bromeas?, contentísima. ¿Has preparado la lección de latín? Mira que mañana esa te pregunta. Solo quedas tú para acabar de dar la vuelta.

—Sí, lo sé, he estudiado toda la tarde, luego he tenido que salir con mi madre, he ido al centro. Mira, he comprado esto, ¿te gusta? —Y haciendo una extraña pirueta, más propia de bailarina que de modelo, hace que se hinche un gracioso vestido de raso azul.

—Mucho…

—Dema me ha dicho que me sienta muy bien…

—Figúrate. Ya sabes cuál es mi teoría, ¿no?

—¿Todavía con esas? ¡Pero si hace una vida que somos amigos!

—Tú déjame con mi teoría.

—Hola, Kurt. —Un chico de aspecto simpático, con el pelo castaño rizado y la piel clara, se acerca.

—Hola, Dema, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Has visto qué bonito es el mono de Pallina?

—Sí. Si no tenemos en cuenta mi teoría, le favorece mucho. —Kurt le sonríe—. Voy a saludar a Roberta, aún no la he felicitado. —Se aleja. Dema se la queda mirando.

—¿Qué quería decir con esa historia de la teoría?

—Oh, nada, ya sabes cómo es… Es una mujer toda teoría y nada de práctica, más o menos.

Pallina se echa a reír, luego se detiene a observar a Dema. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento. Esperemos que esta vez no tenga realmente razón.

—Venga, ven a bailar… —Pallina le coge la mano y lo arrastra hasta donde se encuentra el grupo.

—¡Hola, Roby, felicidades!

—¡Oh, Kurt, hola! —Se intercambian dos besos sinceros.

—¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

—Precioso, de verdad. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—Lo sabíamos… Ha sido idea mía. Después de todo seguías saltándote siempre las primeras horas y, además, no es que vivas muy lejos, tú.

Chandler se les acerca por la espalda.

—¿De qué se trata?

Kurt se da la vuelta sonriente pero, al verlo, cambia de expresión.

—Hola, Chandler.

—Me han regalado una radio despertador preciosa.

—Ah, qué detalle, de verdad.

—¿Sabes? Él también me ha regalado una cosa preciosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

—Un almohadón de encaje. Ya lo he puesto sobre la cama.

—Ten cuidado, lo más probable es que lo quiera probar contigo. —Y dedicando una sonrisa forzada a Brandelli se aleja hacia la terraza. Roberta la mira.

—A mí el almohadón me ha gustado muchísimo. De verdad…

En realidad, a ella también le gustaría probarlo con él.

Chandler le sonríe.

—Te creo, perdona.

—Pero… dentro de nada sirven la pasta… —le grita a sus espaldas Roberta tratando de retenerlo como sea.

En la terraza, unos cuantos sillones mullidos cubiertos de almohadones claros con bordados de flores, un cenador con luces difusas bien escondidas entre las plantas. Un jazmín trepa por una empalizada. Kurt se pasea sobre el suelo de terracota. El aire fresco de la noche le agita el pelo, le acaricia la piel arrancándole un poco de perfume, dejando solo en ella algún leve temblor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Kurt sonríe para sus adentros y se cierra la chaqueta, cubriéndose.

—Pregunta mejor qué es lo que no deberías haber hecho para no hacerme enfadar.

Chandler se acerca a él.

—Es una noche tan bonita… sería estúpido malgastarla riñendo.

—A mí me gusta mucho reñir.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Pero luego me gusta también hacer las paces… Sobre todo eso. En cambio contigo, no sé, no consigo

perdonarte.

—Eso es porque no te decides. Por un lado te apetecía estar conmigo, por el otro no. ¡Clásico! Es típico de los gays.

—Ves, ese «típico» es justo lo que lo estropea todo.

—Me rindo…

—¿Te gustó la película de la otra noche?

—¡Si solo me la hubieran dejado ver!

—He dicho que me rindo. Bueno, supongo que te tendré que mandar el vídeo a casa. Así lo ves tranquila, sola, sin

nadie que te moleste. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que me han dicho?

—¿Qué?

—Que sabe mucho mejor con un poco de nata.

Kurt hace ademán de ir a pegarle, risueña.

—¡Cerdo!

Chandler le detiene el brazo en lo alto.

—¡Alto! Bromeaba. ¿Paz?

Sus caras están muy cerca. Kurt mira sus ojos: son muy bonitos, casi tanto como su sonrisa.

—Paz. —Se rinde.

Chandler se aproxima a él y la besa delicadamente en los labios. Cuando está a punto de convertirse en algo más profundo, Kurt se separa y vuelve a mirar hacia afuera.

—Qué noche tan espléndida, ¡mira qué luna!

Chandler, suspirando, alza los ojos al cielo.

Algunas nubes ligeras navegan lentamente en el azul oscuro del cielo. Acarician la luna, llenándose de luz, aclarándose aquí y allá.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?

Chandler se limita a responder «Sí», sin apreciar verdaderamente toda la belleza de aquella noche. Kurt mira a lo lejos. Las casas, los tejados, los prados que rodean la ciudad, las hileras de pinos altos, una larga carretera, las luces de un coche, los ruidos remotos. Si su vista fuera mejor, percibiría a aquellos muchachos que avanzan adelantándose unos a otros, riéndose y tocando el claxon. Puede que hasta reconociera también a aquel tipo sobre la moto. Es el mismo que se puso a su lado aquella mañana mientras iba al colegio. Y que ahora va camino de aquella casa.

Chandler le abraza y le acaricia el pelo.

—Esta noche estás guapísimo.

—¿Esta noche?

—Siempre.

—Así está mejor.

Kurt deja que le bese.


	8. Chapter 8

**He tenido miles de problemas para hacer ésta adaptación en Klaine, ya que en los libros, Hache se llama Step -.- Pero bueno, ya he corregido todo, y espero que ahora ya esté más claro de leer (por eso me parecía raro que no mencionaran a Blaine o a Kurt durante varios capítulos JAJAJAJA) pero bueno, tranquilo guest que yo tampoco entendía ni pa, a si que empecé a leer más y más y me di cuenta en el capítulo 9 de como iba la cosa, busqué en internet y, efectivamente, los nombres están mayoritariamente cambiados.**

**Espero que me disculpeis, no había leído el libro.**

**Un saludo!**

* * *

><p>Mucho más lejos, en la misma ciudad.<p>

Vestido con una impecable librea blanca, con cuatro pelos en la cabeza y sudoroso, un camarero algo grueso se abre paso entre los invitados con una bandeja de plata. De vez en cuando, una mano sobresale de un grupito de personas y se adueña de un cóctel ligero en cuyo interior flota algún pedazo de fruta. Otra, más rápida, posa un vaso vacío sobre ella. En el borde, marcas de pintalabios. Se puede ver perfectamente dónde ha bebido la mujer y qué tipo de labios tiene. El camarero piensa que sería divertido tratar de reconocer a las mujeres por los vasos. Eróticas huellas digitales. Con este pensamiento excitante vuelve a entrar en la cocina, donde olvida casi de inmediato aquellas fantasías a lo Holmes. La cocinera, de hecho, le riñe recordándole que tiene que sacar la bandeja con los fritos.

—Estás estupenda, querida.

En el salón, una mujer con el pelo demasiado teñido se da la vuelta en dirección a su amiga y le sonríe, siguiéndole el juego.

—Pero bueno, ¿te has hecho algo?

—Sí, me he buscado un amante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es cirujano plástico.

Ambas se echan a reír. Tras coger una alcachofa frita que pasa en ese momento por allí, su amiga le confiesa su secreto.

—Me he inscrito en el gimnasio de Barbara Bouchet.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?

—¡Fabuloso! Tendrías que venir.

—Lo haré sin duda.

Y, a pesar de que le gustaría preguntarle cuánto cuesta al mes, piensa que ya lo descubrirá por su propia cuenta. A continuación se apodera de una mozzarella frita y se la traga despreocupada, dado que no tardará en eliminarla. Burt saca la cajetilla de Marlboro y enciende un cigarrillo. Se traga el humo, saboreándolo hasta el final.

—Oye, llevas una corbata preciosa.

—Gracias.

—Te sienta verdaderamente bien, de verdad. —Burt muestra orgulloso su corbata burdeos. Luego, instintivamente, esconde por lo bajo su cigarrillo y busca a Carole. Mira a su alrededor, se cruza con algunas caras que acaban de llegar, las saluda sonriendo y después, al no encontrarla, da una calada ya más tranquilo.

—Muy bonita, ¿verdad? Es un regalo de Carole.

Una mesa baja de marfil, por encima de ella aceitunas y pistachos agrupados en pequeños cuencos de plata. Una mano huesuda de uñas bien cuidadas deja caer las cascaras simétricas de un pistacho.

—Estoy preocupada por mi hijo.

—¿Por qué?

Raffaella logra mostrarse bastante interesada, lo suficiente para que la confidencia de Marina pueda seguir

adelante.

—Sale con uno que de bueno tiene bien poco, uno que no hace nada, uno que está siempre en la calle.

—¿Y desde cuándo se ven?

—Ayer hicieron seis meses. Me lo ha dicho mi hijo. ¿Sabes lo que hizo él? ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

Carole deja estar un pistacho demasiado cerrado. Ahora está sinceramente interesada.

—No, cuéntame.

—La llevó a una pizzería. ¿Te das cuenta? A una pizzería de la avenida Vittorio.

—Bueno pero esos muchachos todavía no ganan nada, tal vez sus padres…

—Sí, pero a saber de dónde sale… Le regaló doce rosas miserables, de esas que apenas llegan a casa pierden todos los pétalos. Seguro que las compraría en el semáforo. Esta mañana le pregunté en la cocina: «¿Qué es este horror, Gloria?» «No te atrevas a tirarlas, ¿eh, mamá?» ¡Imagínate! Pero cuando volvió del colegio las rosas habían desaparecido, ah, sí. Le dije que había sido Ziua, la filipina, entonces ella se puso a gritar y se marchó dando un portazo.

—No deberías entrometerte en esas historias, si no es peor, luego Gloria se obstina. Déjala a su aire, verás que acabará por sí sola. Si hay tanta diferencia… Y luego, ¿qué hizo?, ¿volvió?

—No, me llamó y me dijo que se iba a dormir a casa de Piristi, esa chica tan guapa un poco rechoncha, la hija de Giovanna. Él es el administrador de la Serfim, ella está toda operada. Y no la critico, se lo puede permitir.

—¿De verdad? Pues no se le nota nada…

—Usan esa nueva técnica, te estiran desde detrás de las orejas. Es perfectamente invisible. Entonces, ¿puede salir con Kurt? Me gustaría mucho.

—Claro que sí, le diré que la llame.

Finalmente, Carole se concede un pistacho. Está algo más abierto que los demás. Deja la cáscara en la boca, y para él no es un cambio conveniente.

—¿Filippo? Raffaella ha dicho que convencerá a Kurt para que se lleve a Gloria con su grupo.

—¡Ah, estupendo! Te lo agradezco.

Filippo, un hombre joven, de semblante relajado, da la impresión de estar él también más interesado en los pistachos que en los asuntos de su hijo. Se inclina hacia delante, apoderándose de aquel que Raffaella había elegido ya

como su futura víctima. Ella lo mira con curiosidad detrás de las orejas, buscando también en él la marca de aquella

repentina juventud.

—Hola, Burt.

—Estás guapísima.

Una sonrisa perfecta dice «Gracias» y, rozándolo, se aleja con un tinte de al menos ciento cincuenta euros. ¿Lo habrá hecho adrede? En su mente, aquel vestido largo se va deslizando lentamente; se imagina el conjunto que debe de llevar debajo pero, a renglón seguido, le asalta una duda: ¿habrá realmente algo que imaginar? Justo en ese preciso momento ve llegar a Carole. Burt da una última calada al cigarrillo y se apresura a apagarlo en el cenicero.

—Dentro de nada empezamos a jugar. Te lo ruego, no hagas como siempre. Cuando no te llega la carta, después de un poco que no haces gin, haces knock.

—¿Y si me hace underknock?

—Haces knock cuando aún estás bajo.

Burt sonríe compuesto.

—Sí, querida, como quieras. —No ha notado el cigarrillo.

—Por cierto, te había dicho que no fumaras.

Error.

—Pero uno solo no hace daño…

—Uno o diez… Lo que me molesta es el olor.

Carole se encamina ahora hacia la mesa verde. El resto de los invitados toma también asiento. Es increíble, no se le escapa nada. Al sentarse, Carole examina a la mujer del tinte de ciento cincuenta euros. Por un momento, Burt teme que sea también capaz de leer el pensamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiiii, aquí de vuelta. Cómo podéis ver, me he cambiado el nombre de Klainerulestheworld a Klainerwinchester, espero que no suponga ningún problema :)**

**Os dejo actualización de 3MSC y CSA :)**

* * *

><p>Roberta, eufórica por sus dieciocho años, por la fiesta que está saliendo redonda, corre al telefonillo.<p>

—Contesto yo —adelantándose a un tipo que pasa por allí con un platito lleno de pequeñas pizzas.

—Hola. Está Francesca, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué Francesca?

—Giacomini, la rubia.

—Ah, sí, ¿qué le digo?

—Nada, ábreme. Soy su hermano, le tengo que dejar las llaves.

Roberta aprieta una vez el botón del telefonillo luego, para estar más segura de haber abierto, aprieta de nuevo. Va a la cocina, coge dos Coca—Colas grandes y se dirige hacia el salón. Se topa con una chica rubia que está hablando con un chico con el pelo engominado hacia detrás.

—Francesca, tu hermano está subiendo…

—Ah… —Es la única cosa que Francesca logra decir—. Gracias. —Después de haberlo pronunciado, se queda con la boca abierta. El chico engominado pierde algo de su estatismo y se concede un ligero estupor.

—France, ¿pasa algo?

—No, no pasa nada, solo que yo soy hija única.

—Aquí es. —El Siciliano y Hook son los primeros en leer la etiqueta sobre el timbre del cuarto piso—. Micchi, ¿no?

Schello llama.

La puerta se abre casi de inmediato.

Roberta permanece en el umbral, mira a aquel grupo de muchachos musculosos y despeinados. «Visten un poco deportivos», piensa ingenuamente.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros?

Schello se adelanta.

—Buscaba a Francesca, soy su hermano.

Como por encanto, Francesca se asoma a la puerta, acompañada del engominado.

—Ah, aquí está tu hermano.

—¿Y quién se supone que es?

—¡Yo! —Lucone alza la mano.

También Sam la levanta.

—Yo también, somos gemelos, como en la película de Schwarzenegger. Él es el tonto. —Todos se ríen.

—Nosotros también somos hermanos. —Uno tras otro levantan la mano—. Sí, querámonos mucho.

El tipo engominado no entiende demasiado de qué va la cosa. Opta por una expresión que le va bien a su pelo.

Francesca hace un aparte con Schello.

—Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre venir con esta gente, eh?

Sam sonríe, ajustándose la cazadora: el resultado es siempre pésimo.

—Esta fiesta parece un funeral, al menos la alegramos un poco, venga France', no te cabrees.

—¿Y quién se cabrea? Basta con que os vayáis.

—Bueno, Sche, yo ya estoy harto, permiso. —El Siciliano, sin esperar a que Francesca se aparte de la puerta, engominado, de repente, cae en la cuenta: están tratando de colarse. Movido por un fugaz destello de inteligencia, se esfuma de allí acercándose a los verdaderos invitados que se encuentran en el salón. Francesca intenta por todos los medios detenerlos.

—No, Schello, venga, no podéis entrar.

—Perdón, permiso, perdón.

Inexorablemente, uno tras otro, pasan todos: Hook, Lucone, Sam, Bunny, Blaine y los demás.

—Venga, France, no hagas eso, verás como no pasa nada.

Schello la coge por el brazo.

—Al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿no? Es culpa de tu hermano que se ha traído a toda esta gente… — Luego, como si le preocupara que se cuele alguno más, cierra la puerta. El Siciliano y Hook se abalanzan literalmente sobre el bufet, devoran los bocadillos de salchichón, blandos, untados de mantequilla sobre la parte superior, la redonda, sin saborearlos, tragándoselos directamente sin masticarlos. Aquello se convierte en una competición. Engullen pizzas y sándwiches mezclándolos con pastelitos y chocolatinas. Al final el Siciliano se atraganta. Hook le da palmadas cada vez más fuertes sobre la espalda, la última es tan violenta que el Siciliano empieza a toser, escupiendo trozos de comida sobre el resto del bufet. La mayor parte de los invitados que se encuentra por allí decide ponerse de inmediato a dieta. Schello se echa a reír como un loco, Francesca empieza a preocuparse seriamente.

Bunny da vueltas por el salón. Como un atento anticuario: coge los pequeños objetos, se los acerca a los ojos, controla el número impreso y si son de plata se los mete en el bolsillo. Muy pronto los invitados se ven obligados a tirar la ceniza en las plantas.

Sam, como un buen profesional, busca sin perder tiempo la habitación de la madre. La encuentra. Ha sido sabiamente cerrada con llave, con dos vueltas, solo que han dejado la llave en el ojo de la cerradura. Ingenuos. Sam abre la puerta. Las bolsas de las invitadas están sobre la cama, en perfecto orden. Empieza a abrirlas, una tras otra, sin apresurarse.

Las carteras están casi todas llenas, aquella sí que es una fiesta como se debe: gente de clase, nada que objetar.

En el pasillo, Hook molesta a una amiga de Pallina con apreciaciones algo subidas de tono. Un chico, algo menos engominado que el resto, trata de hacerle recordar un concepto relativamente vago, sin embargo, de educación. Se enzarza en una discusión. Esquiva al vuelo una bofetada tal vez algo más directa que las apreciaciones que le han tocado a su chica. Hook no soporta los sermones. Su padre es abogado, le gustan las palabras casi tanto como su hijo odia la idea de estudiar derecho.

Pallina, puede que a causa de la emoción, nota que también ella tiene un problema y miente, disculpándose con los demás.

—Se me ha corrido el rímel, voy al cuarto de baño a retocarlo. —Cosa que serviría mucho más al tipo que se aleja ahora en silencio llevando de la mano a su chica, con los cinco dedos de Hook impresos en la cara. Sam tira el último bolso sobre la cama.

—Caramba, qué tacaña… Tienes un bolso así, acudes a una fiesta como esta y te traes solo diez euros. ¡Se necesita ser miserable! Cuando está a punto de salir advierte que sobre la silla que hay a su lado, colgado del brazo y oculto bajo una chaqueta colonial, hay un bolso. Lo coge. Es un bolso muy bonito y pesado, con el asa trabajada y dos hilos de cuero para cerrarlo. Debe de estar bien provisto, si la propietaria se ha preocupado tanto por esconderlo. Sam empieza a deshacer el nudo que une las dos tiras de cuero, maldiciendo su vicio de comerse siempre las uñas. Uno puede sufrir de falta de afecto, de acuerdo, o de falta de dinero. Pero no de las dos cosas a la vez. Finalmente, el nudo se deshace.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta. Sam esconde el bolso detrás de la espalda. Una muchacha morena, sonriente, entra tranquila. Se detiene al verlo.

—Cierra la puerta.

Pallina obedece. Sam saca de nuevo el bolso y empieza a hurgar en su interior. Pallina parece molesta. Sam nota que lo está mirando.

—Caramba, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

—Mi bolso.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas? Cógelo, ¿no?

Sam le indica la cama llena de bolsos ya vacíos.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Un idiota lo tiene en la mano.

—Ah. —Sam sonríe. Mira mejor a la chica. Es muy guapa, tiene el pelo negro con un mechón a un lado y un ligero mohín de fastidio en la boca. Naturalmente, lleva puesta una falda colonial. Sam encuentra la cartera, la coge.

—Ten… —Le lanza el bolso—. Basta pedirlo…

Pallina coge el bolso al vuelo. Y se pone también ella a buscar algo dentro.

—¿Lo sabes, que no se hurga en los bolsos de las señoritas, no te lo ha dicho tu madre?

—Nunca he hablado con ella. Eh, eres tú la que debería tener una pequeña conversación con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no se puede ir por ahí con solo cincuenta euros en el bolso.

—Es mi paga de la semana.

Sam se los mete en el bolsillo.

—Era.

—Eso quiere decir que me tendré que poner a dieta.

—Entonces te he hecho un favor.

—¡Imbécil!

Pallina encuentra lo que buscaba, deja de nuevo el bolso.

—Cuando hayas acabado, méteme de nuevo la cartera en su sitio. Gracias.

—Oye, visto que te pones a dieta, tal vez podría invitarte a comer una pizza mañana.

—No, gracias, cuando la que paga soy yo me gusta decidir al menos con quién voy. —Hace ademán de marcharse.

—Eh, espera un momento.

Sam la alcanza.

—¿Qué has cogido?

Pallina se lleva la mano a la espalda.

—Nada que te interese.

Sam le inmoviliza los brazos.

—Eh, juzgo yo, enséñamelo.

—No, deja que me vaya. Has cogido el dinero, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres?

—Lo que llevas en la mano.

Sam intenta asírsela. Pallina apoya el pecho contra él, alejando lo más posible su pequeña mano cerrada.

—Déjame estar, mira que si no me pongo a chillar.

—Y yo entonces te doy en el culo.

Sam alcanza finalmente la muñeca y la atrae hacia él. Tira del brazo, con el pequeño puño cerrado, decidido, hacia delante.

—Mira, si me lo abres, te juro que no volveré a hablarte…

—Pues si que… no nos hemos hablado hasta hoy, no creo que me muera…

Sam aferra la mano pequeña y suave de la muchacha y empieza a empujar con la palma los dedos hacia detrás. Pallina trata de resistir. Inútilmente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, llevando el peso hacia detrás para dar más fuerza a sus pequeños dedos.

—Te lo ruego, déjame. —Sam sigue sin hacerle caso. Al final, uno tras otro, los dedos se doblan, rendidos, dejando al descubierto su secreto.

En la mano de Pallina aparece la explicación de aquellos granos sobre la cara y el pecho hinchado. El motivo de aquel nerviosismo que, una vez al mes, sufre antes o después cualquier muchacha y que, cuando no llega, las pone aún más nerviosas o las convierte en mamás. Pallina permanece allí, delante de él, en silencio, avergonzada. Ha sido humillada. Sam se deja caer sobre la cama y suelta una carcajada.

—Entonces mañana sí que no te invito a cenar. Si no, después, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Contarnos chistes?

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que no, los que conozco no son tan vulgares como para hacerte reír! Y los otros dudo que los entendieras.

—¡Eh, muerde, la niña! —Pollo está impresionado.

—En cualquier caso, estoy segura de que conmigo te has divertido ya bastante.

—¿Por qué?

Pallina se acaricia los dedos. Sam lo advierte.

—Me has hecho daño. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Venga, solo están un poco rojos, no exageres, dentro de nada se te pasa.

—No hablaba de mi mano. —Y sale antes de echarse a llorar.

Sam se queda allí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurre es meter en su sitio la cartera y echar un vistazo en su agenda. Devolverle los cincuenta euros no, por descontado.

El disc—jockey, un tipo musical, con el pelo ligeramente más largo que los demás para poner en evidencia su condición de artista, se agita al ritmo de la música. Sus manos mueven hacia delante y hacia detrás los discos sobre los platos, mientras unos auriculares esponjosos sobre los oídos le dan la posibilidad de escucharlos de antemano y de evitar el ridículo de hacer una entrada equivocada.

Blaine da vueltas por la fiesta, mira a su alrededor, escucha distraído estúpidas conversaciones de chicas de dieciocho años: los vestidos tan caros que han visto en los escaparates, las motos que sus padres se han negado a comprarles, noviazgos imposibles, cuernos asegurados, aspiraciones frustradas.

A través de la ventana que hay al fondo del salón, la que da a la terraza, entra un poco de aire. Las cortinas se hinchan ligeramente; mientras descienden, dos figuras adquieren forma bajo las mismas. Unas manos tratan de apartarlas para abrirlas. Un muchacho atractivo y elegante no tarda en conseguirlo, encontrando la abertura justa. A su lado aparece poco después una muchacha. Ríe divertida ante aquel pequeño contratiempo. La luz de la luna, por detrás, ilumina ligeramente su vestido haciéndolo por un momento transparente.

Blaine no le quita ojo. La chica mueve el pelo, le sonríe al tipo. Deja al descubierto unos dientes blancos y preciosos. Incluso de lejos se puede sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Los ojos azules, profundos y limpios. Blaine la recuerda, su encuentro, se han visto ya. O tal vez sea mejor hablar de encontronazo. Los dos se dicen algo. La chica asiente y sigue al muchacho hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Repentinamente, a Blaine le entran también ganas de beber algo.

Chandler guía a Kurt a través de los invitados. Le roza apenas la espalda con la palma de la mano, disfrutando a cada paso de su leve perfume. Kurt saluda a algunos amigos que han llegado mientras ella estaba en la terraza. Llegan a la mesa de las bebidas. Inesperadamente, un tipo se coloca frente a Kurt. Es Blaine.

—Bueno, veo que me has hecho caso, estás intentando resolver tus problemas —dice, indicando con la cabeza a Chandler—. Entiendo que se trata solo de un primer intento pero puede funcionar. Por otra parte, si no has podido encontrar nada mejor…

Kurt lo mira vacilante. Lo conoce, pero no le resulta simpático. ¿O sí? ¿Dónde ha visto a ese tipo?

Blaine le refresca la memoria.

—Te acompañé al colegio una mañana, hace unos días.

—Imposible, yo al colegio voy siempre con mi padre.

—Tienes razón, digamos mejor que te escolté. Iba pegado a tu coche.

Kurt lo mira con fastidio al caer en la cuenta.

—Veo que finalmente te acuerdas.

—Claro, eres el que decía un montón de estupideces. No has cambiado, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué debería? Soy perfecto. —Blaine extiende los brazos mostrando su físico.

Kurt piensa que, al menos desde ese punto de vista, no puede por menos que darle la razón. Es el resto lo que no funciona. Empezando por la ropa y acabando con su modo de comportarse.

—Ves, no has dicho que no.

—Ni siquiera te contesto.

—Kurt, ¿te está molestando? —Chandler tiene la desafortunada idea de entrometerse. Blaine ni siquiera lo mira.

—No, Chandler, gracias.

—Entonces, si no te estoy molestando, te gusta…

—Me resultas completamente indiferente, es más, diría que me aburres un poco, para ser más exacta.

Chandler trata de poner fin a aquella discusión dirigiéndose a Kurt.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Blaine contesta por ella.

—Sí, gracias, ponme una Coca-Cola.

Chandler hace caso omiso.

—Kurt, ¿quieres algo?

Blaine lo mira por primera vez.

—Sí, una Coca-Cola, te lo acabo de decir, muévete.

Chandler se lo queda mirando con el vaso en la mano.

—Date prisa. ¿No me oyes, gusano?

—Déjalo estar. —Kurt interviene, quitando el vaso de la mano de Chandler—. Me ocupo yo.

—¿Lo ves?, resultas más guapo cuando te comportas amablemente.

Kurt coge la botella.

—Ten, procura no volcarla. —Luego arroja el vaso lleno de Coca-Cola a la cara de Blaine, mojándolo de pies a cabeza.

»Te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado, eres como un niño, ¿eh? Ni siquiera sabes beber. Chandler se echa a reír. Blaine le da un empujón tan fuerte que lo hace volar hasta una mesita baja, haciendo caer todo lo que hay sobre ella. Luego coge por el borde el mantel sobre el que se encuentran las bebidas. Tira fuerte de él, tratando de hacer como algunos prestidigitadores, pero el número no le sale. Una decena de botellas salen despedidas yendo a parar sobre los sofás cercanos y sobre los invitados. Algunos vasos se rompen. Blaine se seca la cara. Kurt lo mira asqueado.

—Eres realmente una bestia.

—Tienes razón, necesito una buena ducha, estoy todo pegajoso. Como es culpa tuya, la ducha la haremos juntos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blaine se inclina y, cogiéndola por las piernas, se la echa al hombro. Kurt se agita furiosa.

—¡Déjame estar, bájame! ¡Ayudadme!

Ninguno de los invitados interviene. Chandler se levanta y prueba a detenerlo. Blaine le da una patada en la tripa que hace que vaya a dar contra un grupo de invitados. Schello ríe como un loco, baila con Lucone dando golpes en la cabeza a los que pasan por su lado. Alguno reacciona. Junto al disc—jockey estalla una pelea. Roberta, preocupada, se detiene en la puerta, mirando horrorizada su salón arrasado.

—Perdona, ¿dónde está el baño?

Roberta, sin dejarse sorprender por aquel tipo con una chica a hombros, se lo indica.

—Por allí.

Blaine le da las gracias y sigue las indicaciones. Llegan el Siciliano y Hook, cargados con huevos y tomates.

Empiezan a apuntar a cuadros, paredes e invitados, sin hacer distinciones, tirando con violencia, con intención de hacer daño. Brandelli se acerca a Roberta.

—¿Dónde está el teléfono?

—Allí.

Roberta le indica una dirección opuesta a la del baño. Se siente como un guardia intentando dirigir aquel tráfico o, mejor, aquel caos terrible que ha estallado justo en su salón. Desgraciadamente, carece de autoridad para poner una multa a todos y sacarlos de allí. Alguno, más sabio o más canalla que el resto, se acerca a ella y la besa.

—Hola, Roberta, felicidades. Lo sentimos pero nosotros nos marchamos, ¿eh?

—Por allí. —Distraída, indica la puerta de casa de la cual, si no fuera porque es suya, querría también salir huyendo.

—Déjame, te he dicho que me bajes. Me las pagarás…

—¿Y quién se encargará de castigarme? ¿Esa especie de perchero que aspira a convertirse en camarero?

Blaine entra en el baño y abre la puerta corrediza, en relieve, de la ducha. Kurt se aferra al marco, intentando detenerlo.

—¡No! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme!

Blaine retrocede, le coge las manos, abriéndoselas sin gran dificultad.

Kurt decide cambiar de táctica. Trata de hacerse el simpático.

—Venga, va, perdona. Ahora bájame, por favor.

—¿Qué quiere decir por favor? ¿Me tiras la Coca-Cola a la cara y ahora me dices por favor?

—Vale, cometí un error al tirártela.

—Ya sé que cometiste un error.

Blaine entra en la ducha, se agacha y se coloca bajo la alcachofa.

—Pero el daño ya está hecho. Llegados a este punto no me queda otro remedio que darme una ducha, si no luego dices que estoy pringoso.

—Claro que no, qué tiene que ver. —Un chorro de agua le da de lleno en la cara, ahogándole las palabras en la boca—. ¡Imbécil! —Kurt se agita tratando de evitar el agua, pero Blaine le sujeta dándole la vuelta para que se moje por completo—. Déjame, estúpido, déjame bajar.

—Justo lo que hacía falta, una buena ducha helada para calmarte un poco. ¿Sabes que es muy bueno alternar el agua fría con la caliente? —Coloca el termómetro en el rojo. Del agua empieza a salir humo. Kurt chilla aún más fuerte.

—¡Ay, quema! ¡Ciérrala, ciérrala!

—Mira que sienta verdaderamente bien, ensancha los poros, facilita la circulación, llega más sangre al cerebro, así se razona mejor y uno entiende que hay que comportarse bien con la gente… Ser amables y puede que hasta servir una Coca-Cola en lugar de tirarla a la cara.

Schello entra en ese momento.

—Rápido, B, vámonos. Alguien ha llamado a la policía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo he oído. Lucone me había dado con un huevo en la frente, fui a limpiarme y lo pillé al teléfono. Yo mismo lo pude oír.

Blaine cierra la ducha, luego apoya a KJurt en el suelo. Schello mientras tanto abre los cajones que hay alrededor del espejo. Encuentra algunas sortijas y cadenitas, cosas de poco valor, pero se las mete en el bolsillo igualmente. Kurt, con el pelo sobre la cara, completamente mojado, está apoyado en la pared de la ducha tratando de recuperarse. Blaine se quita la camiseta. Coge una toalla y empieza a secarse. Unos abdominales perfectos aparecen entre los pliegues del tejido de rizo. Su piel, lisa y tirante, se desliza tensa por los escalones de su musculatura.

Blaine le mira sonriente.

—Será mejor que te seques, si no te constiparás.

Kurt aparta con la mano los mechones mojados que le cubren la cara. Descubre sus ojos. Enojados y resueltos.

Blaine finge tener miedo.

—Bueno, bueno, olvida lo que te he dicho. —Sigue restregándose el pelo. Kurt permanece sentado en el suelo. La camiseta que llevababa se ha vuelto transparente. Blaine se da cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿quieres una toalla o no?

—Vete a tomar por culo.

—¡Menuda palabrota! Pero bueno, ¿un chico tan bueno como tú dice esas cosas? Recuérdame que la próxima vez que nos duchemos juntos te lave la boca con jabón. ¿Está claro? Recuérdamelo, ¿eh?

Retuerce la camiseta y, atándosela a la cintura, sale del baño. Kurt lo mira alejarse. Sobre la espalda todavía empapada algunas gotitas de agua se deslizan entre nervios y haces de músculos ágiles y bien delineados. Kurt coge un champú que encuentra allí mismo, en el suelo, y se lo arroja. Al oír el ruido, Blaine se agacha instintivamente.

—Eh, ahora entiendo por qué estás enfadada, me olvidé de lavarte el pelo. Está bien, ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

—¡Vete! Ni lo intentes…

Kurt cierra rápidamente la puerta transparente de la ducha. Blaine mira sus pequeñas manos que empujan el cristal.

—¡Ten! —Le lanza el champú por arriba, a través del espacio abierto en lo alto de la ducha—. Me parece que prefieres hacerlo sola… ¡Como tantas otras cosas… por cierto! —Luego sale del baño con una carcajada grosera.

La palabra policía causa en el salón una desbandada generalizada. Las risas se acaban de golpe. Lucone, el Siciliano y Hook, con un pasado más borrascoso, son los primeros en llegar a la puerta. Algunos invitados se quedan sangrando en el suelo. Roberta llora en un rincón. Otros invitados ven a aquellos energúmenos salir con sus anoraks de plumas puestos, las Henry Lloyd, alguna Fay y chaquetas costosas. Bunny, con un extraño tintineo de plata, se aleja algo más cargado de lo habitual. Bajan corriendo las escaleras, rápidos, haciendo temblar la barandilla de la que se aferran para ayudarse en las curvas. Arrojan al suelo los jarrones de valor que hay en los rellanos elegantes. Revientan los buzones con patadas precisas, directas, gritando y, tras haber robado algún que otro sillín de motocicleta, se esfuman en la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

—Big. —Carole coloca decidida las cartas sobre el paño verde, mirando satisfecha a su adversaria. Una mujer con unas gafas al menos tan densas como su lentitud.

—Tíralas, querida…

Casi se le caen de las manos. Carole se apodera de ellas sin perder tiempo.

—Esta la añades aquí, esta así y esta última aquí. Estas las pagas todas.

Hace un rápido cálculo mental, luego escribe el resultado parcial sobre una hoja. Se levanta y se pone a espaldas de Burt, adueñándose también de su juego y, tras algún descarte seguro, lo convence para que haga knock. Su compañero también hace gin. Carole anota contenta los puntos. Coge las cartas y empieza a barajarlas, rápidamente.

La mujer de las gafas densas da la vuelta a la carta knock. Tampoco en aquello se queda a la zaga. Es lentísima.

Carole no soportaría perder, no tanto por los puntos, va bastante adelantada, sino porque las cartas le tocarían entonces a ella. En las mesas cercanas, una línea perdedora desde hace ya demasiado tiempo decide cambiarse atribuyendo la culpa de todos aquellos puntos negativos a la mala suerte. Alguien vuelve a colocar el cenicero apenas  
>vaciado por la dueña de la casa donde estaba antes, a su derecha. Un abogado se sirve un whisky, exactamente hasta alcanzar el final de los dibujos que hay sobre el cristal. La medida justa para ganar permaneciendo más o menos sobrios. Algunas parejas aparentemente más enamoradas que otras se intercambian un saludo afectuoso antes de volver a coger las cartas. En realidad, se trata más bien de una especie de ritual mágico que de un amor desinteresado.<p>

Algunas parejas se marchan, con la excusa de que mañana se tienen que levantar muy temprano o que los hijos no han vuelto todavía a casa. En realidad, o él no ha estado muy bien últimamente, o ella se ha aburrido aquella noche. Entre estos se encuentran también Marina y Filippo. Saludan a todos, dando las gracias a la anfitriona, mintiendo sobre la magnífica velada. Marina besa a Carole y luego, con una sonrisa algo más prolongada de lo habitual, le recuerda su promesa secreta concerniente a las hijas.

**8888888**

Del portal 1130 de la Cassia sale un grupo de invitados. Comentan lo sucedido. Un muchacho parece tener más cosas que contar que los demás. Probablemente tiene razón, a juzgar por su labio hinchado. Tras unas cuantas preguntas, estúpidas e inútiles, la policía ha abandonado la casa de Roberta. La única que sabía algo, una tal Francesca, viendo que la fiesta estaba degenerando, se había marchado a toda prisa, llevándose consigo su bolso vacío y los nombres de los culpables.

En medio del caos general, Palombi y Elizabeth han huido junto con otros invitados. Kurt, completamente empapado, ha perdido a su hermana. Roberta le ha encontrado un par de pantalones cortos que le quedan muy bien y la sudadera de su hermano mayor en la cual cabría dos veces.

—Deberías ir vestido así a las fiestas más a menudo, estás fascinante.

—¿Todavía te quedan ganas de bromear, Chandler? —Los dos salen del portal—. He perdido a mi hermana y he estropeado la ropa que tenía puesta, era de marca, de las caras.

Le enseña una elegante bolsa de plástico en la que hay escrito un nombre que, si bien no es de la ropa mojada, es igualmente famoso.

—Y, por si fuera poco, si mi madre me pilla volviendo a casa con el pelo mojado me mata. —Las mangas de la sudadera cubren sus pequeñas manos. Kurt se las arremanga, subiéndoselas hasta el codo. Apenas da un paso, vuelven a su sitio, desdeñosas.

—Ahí está, es él. —Desde detrás de los contenedores de la basura, Schello indica decidido a Chandler Kiehl.  
>Blaine lo mira.<br>—¿Estás seguro?  
>—Segurísimo. Yo mismo lo oí.<br>Blaine reconoce al chico que va con aquel canalla, aunque su disfraz sea perfecto. No se olvida fácilmente a un hombre que insiste tanto para darse una ducha con uno.  
>—Vamos a avisar a los demás.<br>Kurt y Chandler doblan la esquina y se adentran en un callejón.  
>—¿Por qué no interviniste cuando ese idiota me metió bajo la ducha?<br>—¿Y yo qué sabía? En ese momento había ido a llamar a la policía.  
>—Ah, ¿fuiste tú?<br>—Sí, la situación estaba degenerando, se estaban dando una tunda… ¿Has visto qué labio le han dejado a Andrea Martinelli?  
>—Sí, pobre.<br>—¿Pobre? Está encantado, imagínate. A saber lo que contará ahora. Solo contra todos, el héroe de la velada. Lo conozco como si lo hubiera parido. Aquí está, es este.  
>Se paran delante de un coche. Las luces de sus faros lanzan destellos mientras los seguros suben todos a la vez. Es un tipo de alarma bastante común, a diferencia del BMW: último modelo, completamente nuevo. Chandler le abre la puerta. Kurt mira el interior perfecto, de madera oscura, los asientos de piel.<br>—¿Te gusta?  
>—Mucho.<br>—Lo he cogido por ti. Sabía que te acompañaría a casa esta noche.  
>—¿De verdad?<br>—¡Claro! En realidad estaba todo calculado. A ese grupo de imbéciles lo he llamado yo. Piensa, todo este lío se ha  
>organizado solo para que yo pudiera quedarme a solas contigo.<br>—Bueno, entonces la historia de la ducha te la podías haber ahorrado, así la ropa también estaría a la altura de la situación.  
>Chandler se ríe y le cierra la puerta a Kurt; luego da la vuelta, sube al coche y lo pone en marcha.<br>—En fin, que yo me he divertido esta noche. Si no hubiera sido por esos, habría sido el mismo funeral de siempre.  
>—No creo que Roberta esté de acuerdo con eso. —Kurt pone educadamente a sus pies la bolsa de plástico—. ¡Le han destruido la casa!<br>—Venga, tampoco es para tanto, algún que otro daño insignificante. Tendrá que limpiar los sofás y mandar las cortinas a la tintorería.  
>Un ruido fuerte y sordo, profundo, de hierro, rompe la atmósfera de elegancia y armonía que hay en el interior del coche.—<br>¿Qué ha pasado? —Kiehl mira por el espejito lateral. Inesperadamente, aparece en él la cara de Lucone. Se desternilla de risa. Detrás de él, Hook se pone de pie sobre el sillín de la moto y da otra violenta patada al coche.  
>—¡Son esos locos! Rápido, acelera. —Chandler reduce y empieza a correr. Las motos adquieren rápidamente velocidad y le dan alcance. Kurt preocupada se vuelve a mirar detrás. Están todos allí, Bunny, Sam, el Siciliano, Hook, con sus potentes motos y, en medio, Blaine. Su cazadora de piel se abre al hincharse dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo. Blaine le sonríe. Kurt mira de nuevo hacia delante.<br>—¡Corre lo más deprisa que puedas, Chandler, tengo miedo!  
>Chandler no contesta y sigue conduciendo apretando el acelerador, bajando por la Cassia, en el frío de la noche. Pero las motos siguen ahí, a ambos lados del coche, no se despegan. Bunny acelera. Sam extiende la pierna y con una<br>patada rompe el faro posterior. El Siciliano da una patada a la puerta lateral izquierda, abollándola por completo. Las motos se inclinan a toda velocidad, alejándose y acercándose al coche, golpeándolo con fuerza. Ruidos sordos y  
>despiadados llegan hasta los oídos de Chandler.<br>—¡Coño, me lo están destrozando!  
>—Ni se te ocurra pararte, Chandler, esos son capaces de hacerte polvo a ti también.<br>—Pararme no, pero les puedo decir algo. —Aprieta el botón de la ventanilla eléctrica, abriéndola a mitad—. ¡Eh, chicos! —grita mientras trata de mantener la calma y sobre todo el control del vehículo—. Este coche es de mi padre y si… —Un escupitajo le da en plena cara.  
>—¡Yuhuu, tocado, cien puntos! —Sam se pone de pie detrás de Bunny, alzando los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.<br>Chandler, desesperado, se seca con un paño de ante más caro y auténtico que los guantes de Sam. Kurt mira con asco aquel escupitajo que se pega obstinado a su cara, luego aprieta el botón cerrando de nuevo la ventanilla antes que la puntería de Sam centre algo más.  
>—Intenta ir al centro, puede que allí nos encontremos con la policía.<br>Chandler arroja el paño a los asientos traseros y sigue conduciendo. Llegan más ruidos de carrocería abollada y faros rotos. Cada uno de ellos, piensa, supone cientos de euros de daños y grandes broncas de su padre. Entonces, invadido por una rabia inesperada, Chandler se empieza a reír, como un loco, como si fuera víctima de una crisis histérica.  
>—¿Quieren guerra? ¡Muy bien, pues la tendrán! ¡Los mataré a todos, los aplastaré como ratas!<br>Gira bruscamente el volante, el coche derrapa hacia la derecha, acto seguido a la izquierda. Kurt se agarra a la manilla de la puerta, aterrorizado. Blaine y los otros, viendo que el coche va contra ellos, se alejan frenando y reduciendo al  
>mismo tiempo.<br>Chandler mira por el espejo retrovisor. El grupo sigue detrás, sin dejar de pisarle los talones.  
>—Tenéis miedo, ¿eh? ¡Bien! Ahí va eso. —Aprieta de golpe el freno. Se abre el ABS. El coche frena en seco. Los que se encuentran a ambos lados del mismo lo evitan haciéndose a un lado. Schello, que está justo en el medio, intenta<br>frenar pero su Vespone con las ruedas lisas derrapa y patinando acaba contra el parachoques. Schello cae al suelo.  
>Chandler se pone de nuevo en marcha a toda velocidad haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. Las motos, que han acabado delante del coche, se apartan por miedo a que el coche se les venga encima. El resto se detiene para ayudar a su amigo.<br>—¡Que hijo de puta! —Schello se levanta, tiene los pantalones desgarrados a la altura de la rodilla derecha—. Mirad esto.  
>—Figúrate, con una caída así es lo menos que te podía pasar. Solo tienes la rodilla pelada.<br>—Qué coño me importa a mí la rodilla, ese cabrón me ha estropeado los Levi's, me los compré anteayer.  
>Todos se ríen, divertidos y aliviados por el amigo, que no ha perdido la vida, ni tampoco las ganas de bromear.<br>—¡Yuhuu, los he jodido, me he cargado a esos bastardos!  
>Chandler golpea el volante con las manos. Echa de nuevo un vistazo al retrovisor. Solo un coche a lo lejos. Se tranquiliza. Ya no hay nadie.<br>—¡Cabrones, cabrones! —Salta sobre el asiento—. ¡Lo conseguí!  
>De repente recuerda que Kurt está a su lado.<br>—¿Cómo estás? —Vuelve a ponerse serio mirándola preocupado.  
>—Mejor, gracias. —Kurt se separa de la puerta, sentándose de nuevo normalmente—. Ahora, sin embargo, me gustaría volver a casa.<br>—Te llevo enseguida.  
>Se para un momento en el stop, después continúa por el Ponte Milvio. Chandler le vuelve a mirar; el pelo mojado le cae sobre los hombros, los ojos azules siguen mirando hacia delante todavía un poco atemorizados.<br>—Siento lo que ha pasado. ¿Te has asustado?  
>—Bastante.<br>—¿Quieres beber algo?  
>—No, gracias.<br>—Yo, en cambio, me tengo que parar un momento.  
>—Como quieras.<br>Chandler invierte la marcha. Aparca junto a una fuente que hay justo delante de la iglesia, se echa un poco de agua en la cara, quitándose los últimos posibles restos de enzimas de la saliva de Sam. A continuación deja que el viento fresco de la noche acaricie su cara todavía mojada, relajándose. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, le toca enfrentarse a la realidad. Su coche, o mejor, el coche de su padre.  
>—¡Mierda! —susurra para sus adentros y, fingiendo indiferencia, le da la vuelta, controla los daños, quita trozos de faros rotos todavía colgando. Las puertas están llenas de abolladuras, los laterales, raspados. En algunos puntos ha saltado la pintura metalizada. Hace una especie de presupuesto mental. Unos mil euros. Si se hubiera presentado a esa transmisión en la que hay que averiguar el precio justo no lo habrían cogido ni siquiera como parte del público. Sonríe un tanto forzado a Kurt.<br>—Bueno, habrá que repararlo un poco, tiene algún que otro rasguño.  
>No le da tiempo a acabar la frase. Una moto azul oscura que los ha seguido hasta allí con los faros apagados se para con gran estruendo a un paso de él. Cuando Chandler apenas ha empezado a darse la vuelta lo empujan con<br>violencia sobre el capó, abollándolo. Al presupuesto se añaden al menos otros quinientos euros. Blaine se abalanza sobre él con todo su peso, aporreándole la cara, violentamente, tratando de darle en la boca, lográndolo.  
>Los labios empiezan a sangrarle casi de inmediato.<br>—¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!  
>—¡Así la próxima vez aprendes a tener la boca cerrada, gusano, canalla, pedazo de mierda! —Y más golpes, unotras otro, sacudiendo la cabeza contra el capó, aumentando los daños. Ahora, además de al carrocero, su padre tendrá que pagar también al dentista.<br>Kurt baja del coche y, lleno de rabia, empieza a dar a Blaine puñetazos y patadas, golpeándole en la cabeza con la bolsa de plástico en la que lleva la ropa mojada.  
>—¡Déjalo estar, canalla! ¡Para ya!<br>Blaine se da la vuelta y la aparta con un violento empujón. Kurt retrocede, tropieza contra la acera y pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Blaine la mira por un momento. Chandler se aprovecha y trata de entrar en el coche. Pero Blaine es más rápido.  
>Se arroja sobre la puerta sujetándole el pecho. Chandler chilla de dolor. Blaine lo abofetea. Kurt se levanta del suelo dolorida. Se pone a chillar también ella pidiendo ayuda. Justo en ese momento pasa un coche. Son los Accado.<br>—¡Filippo, mira! ¿Qué pasa? Pero ¡si esa es Kurt, la hija de Carole!  
>Filippo frena y baja del coche, dejando la puerta abierta. Kurt corre hacia él gritando:<br>—¡Separadlos, deprisa, se están matando!  
>Filippo se lanza sobre Blaine, sujetándolo por detrás.<br>—¡Detente, déjalo estar! —Lo abraza, separándolo de la puerta; Chandler, finalmente libre de aquel cerco, se acaricia el pecho dolorido y después, aterrorizado, sube al coche y escapa de allí a toda velocidad.  
>Blaine, tratando de desasirse del señor Accado, se inclina hacia delante y lanza con fuerza la cabeza hacia detrás. Le da de lleno en la cara. Las gafas del señor Accado saltan por los aires y se rompen, al igual que sucede con su tabique nasal, que empieza a sangrar. Filippo se tambalea, con las manos en la nariz, perdiendo sangre, no sabiendo adónde ir.<br>Inesperadamente miope de nuevo, se le saltan las lágrimas a causa del dolor. Marina corre en ayuda de su marido.  
>—¡Delincuente, desgraciado! ¡No te acerques, no te atrevas a tocarlo!<br>¿Y quién quiere tocarlo? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que aquel loco que lo ha asaltado por la espalda fuera un viejo?  
>Blaine mira en silencio a aquella mujer que no deja de gritar.<br>—¿Has entendido, sinvergüenza? ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —Marina ayuda a su marido a subir al coche, luego lo pone en marcha y se aleja con alguna dificultad. La señora Accado no conduce casi nunca, solo en casos excepcionales. Y ese lo es. No sucede a menudo que al marido de una le den una buena tunda en la calle.  
>Kurt se planta delante de Blaine.<br>—¡Eres una bestia, un animal, me das asco! No tienes respeto por nada y por nadie.  
>Él le mira sonriendo. Kurt sacude la cabeza.<br>—No pongas esa cara de tonto.  
>—¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí?<br>—Nada, no puedo querer nada, ¿qué se puede pedir a una bestia? Has golpeado a un señor, a uno más mayor que tú.  
>—Primero, fue él el que me puso las manos encima. Segundo, ¿quién coño sabía que era un señor? Tercero, peor para él por meterse donde no le llaman.<br>—¿Ah, sí? ¡De modo que a quien se mete donde no le llaman tú le das en la cara, le das cabezazos! ¡Mejor será que te calles! Llevaba incluso gafas, mira… —Recoge del suelo los restos—. Se las has roto, ¿estás satisfecho? ¿Sabes que es delito golpear a alguien que lleva gafas?  
>—¿Otra vez? Estoy harto de oír eso. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido esa historia de las gafas? —Blaine se dirige hacia la moto, sube a ella—. Sin duda la habrá hecho circular uno de esos gallinas que las usan, uno al que le asustan las<br>peleas, o más bien, que justo por eso lleva gafas y cuenta gilipolleces. —Blaine enciende la moto—. Bueno, yo me despido. —Kurt mira a su alrededor. No pasa nadie. La plaza está desierta.  
>—¿Cómo que te despides?<br>—Entonces como prefieras, no me despido.  
>Kurt resopla enojada.<br>—Y yo, ¿cómo vuelvo a casa?  
>—¿Y yo qué coño sé? Podría haberte acompañado ese amigo tuyo, ¿no?<br>—Imposible, le has dado una tal paliza que le has hecho escapar.  
>—Ah, ahora será culpa mía.<br>—¿Y de quién si no? Venga, déjame subir. —Kurt se acerca a la moto, alza la pierna hacia un lado para sentarse detrás. Blaine suelta el embrague. La moto se desplaza un poco. Kurt lo mira. Blaine se da la vuelta devolviéndole la mirada. Kurt prueba a subir de nuevo pero Blaine es más rápido que ella y se adelanta otra vez—. Venga, estate quieto.  
>¿Qué pasa, eres idiota?<br>—Eh, no, querida. Soy una bestia, un animal, te doy asco, y ahora, en cambio, ¿quieres subir detrás? ¿Detrás de uno que no tiene respeto por nada y por nadie? Eh, no, ¡demasiado fácil! En este mundo hace falta coherencia, coherencia.  
>Blaine la mira seriamente, con toda su cara dura.<br>—No puedes consentir que te lleve uno así.  
>Kurt entorna los ojos, esta vez a causa del odio que siente. Luego echa a andar resuelta por la calle de la Farnesina.<br>—¿Tengo razón o no?  
>Kurt no contesta. Blaine se ríe entre dientes, luego acelera y le da alcance. Camina junto a ella, sentado en la moto.<br>—Perdona, lo hago por ti. Luego lamentarás haber llegado a un acuerdo. Es mejor que te mantengas firme en tu opinión. Yo soy una bestia y tú vas a pie hasta casa. ¿De acuerdo?  
>Krt no responde, cruza la calle, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Sube a la acera. Blaine hace lo mismo. Se alza sobre los pedales para atenuar el golpe.<br>—Claro… —Sigue acompañándole con la moto.  
>»Sin embargo, si te disculpas, si te tragas lo que has dicho y dices que te has equivocado… Entonces no hay problema…Yo te puedo acompañar porque, en ese caso, hay coherencia.<br>Kurt cruza de nuevo la calle. Blaine la sigue. Acelera un poco poniéndose a su lado, con una mano le tira de la sudadera.  
>—¿Entonces? Es fácil, mira, repite conmigo: pido perdón…<br>Kurt le da un codazo, se libra de él y empieza a correr.  
>—¡Eh, menudos modales! —Blaine acelera y la alcanza poco después—. ¿Entonces quieres ir a pie hasta casa? Por cierto, ¿dónde vives? ¿Lejos? Ah, ahora lo entiendo, quieres adelgazar. Sí, tienes razón, desde luego, no ha sido fácil llevarte en brazos hasta la ducha.<br>La adelanta con una sonrisa.  
>—Y además, si tenemos que hacer ciertas cosas es mejor que pierdas algún kilito, que yo no puedo pegarme estas palizas todos los días, ¿eh? Que yo a ti te he entendido ya. Eres una de esos a los que les gusta estar encima, ¿verdad? Entonces tienes que adelgazar a la fuerza, si no, con todo ese peso me aplastarás.<br>Kurt no lo soporta más. Coge una botella que sobresale de un cubo y se la tira probando a darle. Blaine frena de golpe y se agacha hacia un lado. La botella le pasa casi rozando por encima pero la moto se apaga y él cae de lado.  
>Blaine alza el manillar con fuerza, consiguiendo pararla antes de que toque el suelo. Kurt echa a correr. Blaine pierde un poco de tiempo tratando de volver a encender la moto.<br>De una travesía sale, justo en ese momento, un macarra con un Golf antiguo. Al ver a Kurt corriendo sola se acerca a ella.— Eh, rubia, ¿quieres que te lleve?  
>—Eh, gilipollas, ¿quieres un castañazo en la boca?<br>El tipo mira a Blaine que, inesperadamente, se ha metido entre ellos. Entiende de inmediato que, más que una tía buena, lo que puede conseguir son unos cuantos guantazos. Se marcha mirando hacia otro lado, irritado.  
>Levanta el brazo derecho en un intento de darse un estilo indefinido, ese fingir superioridad para no admitir que, en realidad, uno ha sido derrotado. Blaine lo contempla alejarse, luego adelanta a Kurt y le cierra el paso.<br>—Venga, sube, basta con esta historia.  
>El prueba a pasar por delante de él. Blaine la empuja contra la pared. Kurt prueba a pasar entonces por detrás.<br>Blaine la agarra por la sudadera.  
>—¡He dicho que subas!<br>La atrae enfadado hacia él. Kurt aparta la cara asustada. Blaine observa aquellos ojos límpidos y profundos que lo miran temerosos. Le suelta lentamente, luego le sonríe.  
>—Venga, te acompaño a casa, si no esta noche acabaré por pelearme con medio mundo.<br>En silencio, limitándose a decirle dónde vive, sube detrás de él. La moto arranca veloz, con rabia, dando un salto hacia delante. Kurt, instintivamente, lo abraza. Sus manos acaban sin querer bajo la cazadora. Su piel está fresca, su  
>cuerpo caliente en el frío de la noche. Kurt siente deslizarse bajo sus dedos unos músculos bien delineados. Se alternan perfectos a cada movimiento suyo. El viento le acaricia las mejillas, el pelo mojado ondea en el aire. La moto se ladea, él lo abraza con más fuerza y cierra los ojos. El corazón empieza a latirle enloquecido. Se pregunta si será solo a causa del miedo. Siente el ruido de algunos coches. Ahora están en una calle más grande, hace menos frío, gira la cara y apoya la mejilla sobre su espalda, siempre sin mirar, dejándose mecer por aquellas subidas y bajadas, por aquel ruido potente que siente bajo ella. Luego, nada más. Silencio.<br>—¡Bueno, yo me quedaría así toda la noche, es más, tal vez iría más allá, profundizaría, qué sé yo, probaría otras posiciones!  
>Kurt abre los ojos y reconoce las tiendas cerradas que hay a su alrededor, las mismas que ve todos los días desde hace seis años, desde que se fueron a vivir allí. Baja de la moto. Blaine respira profundamente.<br>—¡Menos mal, me estabas machacando!  
>—¡Perdona, tenía miedo, nunca había ido detrás en una moto!<br>—Hay siempre una primera vez para todo.  
>En ese preciso momento, un Mercedes frena a su lado. Carole baja de él corriendo. No puede dar crédito a sus ojos.<br>—Kurt, te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que vayas detrás en la moto. Y además, ¿qué haces con el pelo mojado?  
>—Pero… realmente…<br>—Señora, espere, yo se lo explico. Yo no quería acompañarla, ¿verdad? Dile a tu madre que yo no quería. Pero ella insistió tanto… Porque lo que ha pasado es que su caballero, uno con un BMW precioso, aunque bastante destartalado,  
>salió corriendo.<br>—¿Cómo que salió corriendo?  
>—¡Sí, la dejó tirada en la calle! Imagínese qué tipo.<br>—Absurdo.  
>—¡De hecho! Pero yo ya lo he reñido por esto, eh, señora, no se preocupe. —Blaine mira a Kurt—. ¿Verdad, Kurt?<br>A continuación, haciendo que lo oiga solo ella:  
>—¿Sabes una cosa… Kurt? Me gusta tu nombre.<br>—Oye, mamá, déjalo estar, ¿eh?, hablamos luego.  
>Burt baja la ventanilla eléctrica.<br>—Hola, Kurt.  
>—Hola, papá.<br>Blaine lo saluda también.  
>—¡Buenas noches! —Le divierte aquella extraña reunión familiar. Carole, en cambio, no se está divirtiendo en absoluto.<br>—Mira cómo te has puesto. ¿Dónde está tu traje?  
>Kurt levanta el brazo mostrándole la bolsa.<br>—Aquí dentro.  
>—¿Y tu hermana? ¿Se puede saber dónde la has dejado?<br>Justo en ese momento, llega también Elizabeth. Baja del coche junto a Palombi, quien la ha acompañado.  
>—Hola, mami.<br>No le da tiempo a acabar la frase. Carole le da una bofetada en plena cara.  
>—Así aprenderás a no volver sin tu hermana.<br>—No sabes lo que ha pasado, mamá. Se colaron unos y…  
>—Cállate.<br>Elizabeth se acaricia en silencio la mejilla. Palombi, obedeciendo también a la orden de Carole, sube al coche y se marcha.  
>Blaine enciende la moto. Se acerca a Kurt.<br>—Ahora entiendo por qué tienes tan mal carácter. No es culpa tuya, es una cosa hereditaria.  
>Luego mete la primera y con un «Adiós» insolente se pierde en la noche.<br>Kurt y Elizabeth suben al coche. El Mercedes entra en la urbanización y pasa delante del portero. A Fiore le ha divertido más ver aquellos cinco minutos que todo «Torno sabato… E tre». Más tarde, mientras se desnudan, Elizabeth se disculpa con su hermana por haberle desgarrado la falda que le ha prestado.  
>—Ha sido Palombi, ¡me ha besado!<br>Su orgullo se ve frenado por una sonora bofetada. Cuando se hacen ciertas confidencias a una hermana hay que asegurarse primero que sus padres se encuentren ya en la cama. Carole, a causa de los nervios, tarda algo en dormirse. Aquella noche muchas personas duermen mal, algunas pasan la noche en el hospital, otras tienen pesadillas.  
>Entre estas últimas, Chandler Kiehl. Considera, una a una, todas las posibilidades, dejar el coche en la calle, llevarlo a escondidas al carrocero a la mañana siguiente, o arrojarlo por una pendiente y denunciar el robo. Al final, llega a la única conclusión posible: no hay solución. Tendrá que enfrentarse a su padre, al igual que ha hecho Roberta con los suyos esa misma noche. Kurt está en la cama, alterado por la velada. Cree que la culpa de todo la tiene ese tarado, ese arrogante, ese animal, esa bestia, ese violento, ese maleducado, ese insolente, ese idiota. Luego, pensándolo bien, se da cuenta<br>de que ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama.


End file.
